To Make a Point
by Animefreak Who Loves Cookies
Summary: Ryan Smith a basketball-loving teenage girl, who just moved to Japan with her family, is enrolled in Seirin High. Soon, she figures out that Seirin doesn't have a girl's basketball club, so she decides to dress up as a boy! What awaits Ryan as she goes up against the Generation of Miracles!
1. Seirin High

Haha...well...I don't own Kuroko no Basketball...

Speaking in English: **"Your mom is a bus..."**

Speaking in Japanese: "I have problems thank you very much"

BR-BAM! **"Ugh...stupid clock...I seriously gotta stop playing video games so late..."** Grumbling I got up and headed to the bathroom and did my usual routine...taking a shower and brushing my teeth. You know how they say girls take forever fixing there hair...yeah...I don't. Playing basketball is tough and long hair gets in the way, so I cut my hair to boyish length and I push my bangs to the side. My two little brothers and I get our messy red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin from my dad while my brother and mom share the same tan skin, straight brown hair, and bright blue eyes. My dad, me, and my brothers are all obsessed with basketball. It runs in the family...My dad played basketball from elementary to college and he taught Kyle(my older brother), Nate(younger brother), and I how to play. Mom wanted me to be more "lady-like" so she put me in ballet and gymnastics when I was five, but I still played basketball. I quit ballet and gymnastics when I was twelve. Basketball was my passion and they just got in the way. At fifteen I'm a basketball obsessed girl.

Well..back to the point...I cut my hair so short that people mistake me for a dude which I don't mind because I tend to act like one. This kinda makes things easier for me...you see...my family and I moved to Japan because my dad got a job transfer here. A new country means a new home, a new home means a new town and a new town means a new school. The school I'm going to is called Seirin High, and they don't have a girls' basketball team...only a boys'...which leads back to me looking like a boy. I'm going to Seirin as a first year boy to play basketball...yep...seems legit. Kyle and Nate are going to different school than me. Kyle is going to someplace called Too High as a third year(He's seventeen fixing to be eighteen), Nate is going to Teiko Middle School as a first year(he just turned twelve), and little Ash is five, so he just started kindergarten . We're all over the place.

~~~~SCHOOL!O.o~~~~~~

**"So this is Seirin...well...I'm screwed...so many people"** Sighing, I dusted off my uniform and turned up the volume on my Ipod. I kinda "left" the uniform's coat at home, so I'm wearing a light blue shirt and the same black pants as the boys wear. 'Okay now to find the basketball club' After a minute or two of pushing people, I finally reached the basketball club's table.

"Hi, is this where I can sign up for the basketball team?" I asked the girl who was at the table. She looked up and smiled(or should I say smirked) at me.

"Yes! Just put your name and student ID here. Then the middle school you went to and your goals goes here. You can put anything for the reason. Here have some tea!" She handed me the form and I filled it in. When I was finished I handed it back to her. "Oh! You're from America!"

"Yep!" I said with a thumbs up. She started to laugh.

"Coach, I-I brought back a new student." I turned around to see a tall red headed dude holding another dude with brown hair by the collar.

"Umm..dude I believe it's the other way around..." The tall dude stepped closer and my eye twitched. **"I know I'm short...but this is just ridiculous. Dude you're so freaking tall! Do you take freaking steroids or something?"** The dude looked down at me and glared.

**"No, I don't take steroids."** I just smirked and walked away.

"I'll see you guys at practice!" I said shoving my hands in my pockets and continued playing my music.

~~~~Riko's POV~~~~~

I picked up Ryan's form to look over it. When I saw his goal I smiled. 'What a funny kid...to make a point huh?' I shook my head and went back to the other kid...this year is going to be fun.

~~~Ryan's POV~~~~~

**"1-B...1-B..YES I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I CAN FINALLY SIT DOWN!*enter tears of joy here*"** I ran into the class room and found a seat in the back. "*yawn* I'm so tired! Nap time!" As I laid my head down I heard...

"It's only 7:30 and you're tired?" said a small voice coming from the desk right next to me. I lifted my head to see a dude with cotton candy blue hair and the same color of eyes.

"Haha, well I'm not a morning person. Oh, I'm Ryan." I extend my hand and he just stared at it. "Um..you're supposed to shake it..."

"Oh...*shakes hand*"

"So what's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya..."

"Kuroko...Okay! I've decided that you're my new friend!"

"Um...what?"

RIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG "FINALLY! FREEDOM!" I yelled jumping on top my desk. Everyone started to laugh except the teacher...he yelled at me. As soon as the teacher finished yelling at me, I picked up my bag and ran to the gym. When I reached the gym I ran into the locker room. I found a stall and quickly changed into a green shirt, black athletic shorts, and my favorite converse.

**"LUCY~ I'M HOME!"** I yelled coming out of the locker room causing everyone to look at me like I was stupid. I walked over to the center when I heard some guys talking about the coach which caused one of the second years to hit them.

"I'm the Boy Basketball Club's coach-Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"EHHH~"

"NOW TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS AND LINE UP!" All of the first years lined up and I made sure I was at the end right after Kuroko (I'm keeping my shirt on thank you very much...) . She started at the beginning analyzing each guys with a scrutinizing look and made accurate assessments on the person's strength and skill. The same second year that hit the two first years explain how her dad is a sports trainer and how she is able to see a person's abilities just by looking at them. When she looked at Kagami(we have the same class so I learned his name) she just stared at him wide-eyed and started to drool.

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream?!" yelled the SAME second year. I seriously gotta learn his name...

"Sorry!" She then moved on to me but skipped Kuroko.

**'Can she not see him? Wait...oh crap..'** I thought to myself. She looked at me and I started to sweat...

~Riko's POV~

'His stats are...high? He's short for his age and he doesn't have enough color to his face. Aww, I'm probably over thinking it.' " Okay! Is that everyone?" That Kuroko guy hasn't showed up yet. "Kuroko? Is Kuroko here?" Ryan shook his head and pointed to the space between him and Kagami.

"Excuse me, but I'm Kuroko..." said a guy with...blue hair?

"KYAAAA!"

"Since when did you get here?" asked Hyuga.

"I've been here since the beginning."

"Seriously?"

'I didn't even notice him! Wait, did he say that his name is Kuroko?! It's like he's invisible!' I thought to myself.

"Then that means this guy is from the 'Generation of Miracles'?" asked one of the first years." He couldn't have been a regular..."

"Of course not...right, Kuroko-kun?"

"...I've played in games..." Kuroko nonchalantly said.

"See, what...wait huh?"

"Eh...eh...EHHHHHH~...NO WAY!" Most of the players yelled.

"Wait, take off your shirt." I finally said composing myself.

"Huh, but I just put it back on..."

~~~~Ryan's POV after practice~~~~

I managed to take a shower and change after practice without any problems. Don't ask me how because I don't know either. Well Kuroko invited me *coughnotcough* to go with him to this fast food place. He says that their vanilla milkshakes are good. Mmm..milkshakes...

"Ryan...Ryan, we're here." Kuroko said snapping me out of my milkshake daydream.

"MILKSHAKES!" I yelled running into the restaurant pulling Kuroko along with me. We order our milkshakes(I've might have order a couple of hamburgers too) and I waited for my food while Kuroko went to find us a table. After I finally managed to get my food, I headed to the table that Kuroko found. I smirked when I saw who was sitting with him.

"KAGAMI-CHAN!" I yelled throwing an arm around him. "Whatcha doing here, buddy?" He glared at me.

"Eating...AND DON'T CALL ME KAGAMI-CHAN!"

"Aww, why not...*smirks* Kagami-chan?"

"Grrr"

"Please stop it...you're making a scene." Kuroko said.

"You're telling an American to not make a scene...suit yourself." I said throwing my hands in the air. Pulling up a chair, I sat down and started to eat.

"So Kuroko, like I was saying before *he glares at me and turns back to Kuroko* what are you doing here?"

"...watching people..." I choke on my the hamburger and started to laugh.

"Wait...watching people?"

"Yep, we are certified stalkers." I said and I swear I just sparkled.

"*facepalm* Well, anyways, why don't tag along with me for a bit after I finished eating."

"Sure!"

~~~~~Riko's POV~~~

'What does this mean...his stats are so low. What type of guy is he! All of his abilities are blow average and he hit his growth spurt!'

~~~Kagami's Pov~~~

We walked for a bit until we reached a public basketball court.

"You!" I yelled at Kuroko. "Just what the heck are you trying to hide!?" Ryan's eyes twitched."I was in America until my second year of middle scho-"

**"DUDE! Your from America! SO LEGIT!"** Now it was my turn for my eye to twitch.

"Anyways...I was really shocked when I came back. Japan's level in basketball is just too low. I don't wanna play basketball for fun! I want games that make my blood boil and push me to my limit! ...but I heard something pretty cool today...about a strong group of guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' Weren't you a part of them?" I could hear Ryan giggling. "Give me some credit, I can smell the strength of an opponent...but you know what's weird...even though you should reek of power...you don't smell at all. You're odorless! I want to see for myself just what type of guy you are!"

"...what a coincidence. I wanted to play against you too. A one-on-one." Kuroko said pulling off his coat and giving it to Ryan.

**"Oh sure! I'll be the coat rack! It's not like I wanted to play."** He yelled shaking his fist at us. I just ignored him and faced Kuroko. After playing against Kuroko for a while...I realized something...he SUCKS! Ryan started to laugh and fell out of the swing because he was laughing so hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA...*wipes tears and walks over to Kuroko* You never cease to amaze me, my friend" Ryan said patting Kuroko on the back.

"WHAT THE HECK! DON'T BE THINKING THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" I yelled at Kuroko.

"Of course not. I think it's obvious that you're stronger...I just wanted to see your skills for myself *Ryan falls over laughing...again*"

"Ugh..I'm not interested in weak guys like you *at this Ryan stops laughing*...you should quit basketball. You don't have what it takes."

"I'll have to disagree...first off, I love basketball. It doesn't matter who's stronger. I'm different than you..I'm just a shadow..."

~~~~The Next Day Ryan's POV~~~~~~~~~~

**"*yawn* Sleepy~...Kagami-chan I'm gonna take a nap..*snore*" **I said sleepily to Kagami. It started to rain and we couldn't do our roadwork, so I decided to take a nap.

**"DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURT!" **Kagami exclaimed grabbing my ankles and I looked at him wide-eyed.

**"Wait...you're not going to do what I think you're going to do? *Kagami smirks and starts to drag me around the court*...AHHHHHHH KUROKO HELP ME!"**

"...I don't speak english..." Kuroko said facing the other direction.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Let's have a 5 on 5!" yelled Riko. The teams where decided-first years against second years. It was Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, and me up against Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koga, and Tsuchida(I learned everyone's name). Furihata and Kawahara were talking about how good the second years are.

"Hey, it's better than having a weak opponent." Kagami pointed out.

**"LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" **I yelled making everyone look at me weird not understanding what I said (except Kagami he just smirked and nodded).

"I have a feeling that I should be mad right now..." Hyuga-senpai said sweat-dropping. Riko blew her whistle and signaled everyone to the center of the court. I was given a yellow jersey with the number 17 on it and I took my place next to Izuki.

"Alright...GO!" As soon as Riko threw the ball in the air both Kagami and Mitobe jumped for it. Kagami was the first one to reach it and he threw it over to Kawahara. Everyone was starting to block and guard when Kawahara went to pass. He passed it to Kagami, who was closest to the goal, and Kagami dunked it in causing Izuki to fall back while he was trying to stop Kagami.

"That dunk was unbelievable..." Hyuga said trying to understand it himself. I looked over at Kagami, who was still hanging from the goal, and sweat-dropped. He dropped down and he looked pissed when he looked at Kuroko. I went up to him and elbowed him in the side.

"OW! What was that for?!" He yelled at me.

"One, don't doubt your teammates and two...*hits head causing him to say some colorful words* Have you ever heard of teamwork? Pass the ball, idiot! Quit doing this by yourself!"

"...fine.." he mumbles and gets back to the game. We started back up again and Kuroko had the ball and he was surrounded...Haha..how does that not surprise me. He started to look around to find someone to pass the ball to. When he found someone, he passed the ball...only for it to be stolen by Izuki, who passed it to Mitobe . Mitobe ran the ball down to the goal and was going to dunk it in, but it was stopped short by a pissed(once again -.-) Kagami. Seriously what is wrong with him?!

"So high!"

"No one can stop Kagami now!" Coach blew her whistle.

"Time to show them where there place is!" yelled Hyuga. Three of them blocked Kagami and were desperate to stop him. They continued to block Kagami and the rest of us causing them to score which put them in the lead. Kagami was beyond pissed at this point.

"I knew we couldn't win..." Kawahara said in defeat. Kagami grabbed him by the collar.

"SHUT UP! ENOUGH AL-"

"Please calm down.." Kuroko said hitting his knee on the back of Kagami's causing Kagami to stumble forward. I laughed and made eye contact with him. Nodding, I looked at the second years and said(with the most serious face ever)...

**"Serious ownage will be happening...now."** As soon as I said that I swiftly ran and got the ball from Hyuga, who looked surprised. I smirked and threw the ball behind me which magically(Kuroko's doing) went to Kagami who took it and dunked it.

"What just happened..." Izuki said registering the situation. Kuroko kept on passing the ball to people and they would make the goals. This continued until we were one point behind. Before anyone could stop him, Kuroko took the ball and dribbled the ball down the court to the basket. He threw the ball...which hit the side of the rim and bounced off. Kagami then came up behind Kuroko, caught the ball, and dunked it

"This is why I hate weak people like you!" Kagami yelled. I laughed and elbowed him the side.

"Don't be a jerk..." I said with a menacing smile(Kagami gulped) and walked into the locker room to shower.

~~~~At Kuroko's hangout place~~~~

"Hahahaha, that was an awesome game, Kuroko! That was pretty cool how you tried to score!" I said while eating my hamburger. Kuroko and I kept on talking like this for a while when Kagami came and sat down. We just stared at him for a while until he noticed.

"What?! You two again?!" He said choking on his hamburger. "Well you guys ever leave me alone!"

"Nope*enter dark creepy voice here* you will never get rid of us. MWAHAHAHAHA-*cough cough* Crap...my evil laugh was ruined..." Both Kuroko and Kagami stared at me."What!? Is there something on my face?" After a few seconds of awkward silence Kagami finally talked.

"...Here...you guys deserve this..." He handed Kuroko and I a burger. I took the burger and shoved it in my mouth and moaned in satisfaction. Kagami looked at me like he's seen a ghost. "Well...I'm not interested in weak guys *I throw the hamburger wrapping at him and he glares at me* but I think you guys did an awesome job today..." I smiled and patted Kagami's head.

"Aww even Kagami-chan can be nice, right Kuroko?"

"...yeah.." We finished eating and left, so we all decided to walk around for a while and talk.

"So..Kuroko, do I stand a chance against the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Kagami asked.

"No..not a chance. You would be crushed in an instant." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Nice! I'm burning up with excitement!"

"Umm...guys?" I asked confused.

"What?" They both asked

"What are the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Kuroko explained how they were a group of five dudes my age that are supposed to amazing at basketball. He also said that he was called the phantom sixth member.

"*throws arm over Kuroko's shoulder*That goes to show how awesome my Kuroko-chan is! *My smile falter as I thought for a second*Wait..did you said Teiko?"

"Yeah..why?" I smiled even wider.

"That's my little bro's school."

"You have siblings?" Kagami asked.

"Yep! I have three. Kyle, who is my older brother, Nate, is my younger brother, and little Ashton who is the youngest. We all love basketball too!" They both smiled.

"Alright! I've decided! I'm going to take those guys down and become number one in Japan!" Kagami yelled.

"That's impossible.." Kuroko stated while taking a drink from his milkshake.

"HEY"

"I've also decided...I'm going to help you become number one by being your supporting shadow. The stronger the light becomes the stronger the shadow is." I couldn't help but pull them both in a head lock and I started smiling like a big idiot.

"I'll help you both! There's always a gray point in the middle, right!?" They both looked at me taking a minute to register what I said, but when they did...Kagami smiled like a freaking tiger and Kuroko had a small smile. We all started to laugh and with that...we became inseparable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That marks chapter one for my new Kuroko fanfic! This took me three freaking days(from 7am to 9pm) to complete...Vote and comment if ya liked it! Also, lil' Nate is fixing to show up! YAYZ_**


	2. Coming out of the closet, or not?

DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RYAN AND HER FAMILY! KUROKO NO BASKET IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS!Haha~...Well here's chapter 2! Thanks for all of the likes, adds to libraries, and comments! I really enjoy them:D BTW My internet is crap right now so I can't look up the anime or manga. So I'm gunna do it by memory and if something isn't right please let me know asap(by message please) and i'll fix it!:)

**"Your mom!"** - Speaking in English

"That is against my religion...-.-"(Inside joke...it's okay if you don't understand it)- Speaking in Japanese

'...' (Japanese)or **'...'(English)**- Thinking

I hoped that helped:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

Ryan's POV

"Match? You guys can't play in one yet." Hyuga-Senpai said.

"WHAT, WHY?!*Hyuga shrugged and said we weren't 'proper' members yet.*" Kagami- chan and I yelled out in protest .We both look at each other and only one thought passed through our heads-we need to see coach. With a quick nod, we both started to run towards the direction of coach's classroom.

"DANG IT! STUPID COACH FOR MAKING US RUN EVERYWHERE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT! KAGAMI- CHAN CARRY MEH NAO!" I jumped on his back causing him to stagger froward a little. He mumbled something under his breath and then finally continued on walking. After a minute or two I started to feel tired and my eyes started to droop. Slowly, I fell asleep on Kagami's back.

Kagami's POV

"Ryan! Quit leaning to one side! Ryan? Oi, you awake?" I said shaking Ryan only to receive a loud snore in response. I smiled softly...he looks so peaceful in h- wait...don't tell me that's drool. "UGH, GROSS RYAN!" I dropped Ryan on the ground...not even disturbing his sleep...he just continued to snore. My eye twitched. 'Guess I gotta wake him up...'

*DIEZ MOMENTOS LATER(See how I used Spanish there...ain't I clever;D)*

"How is this even possible?!" I yelled out in frustration. Snapping my fingers, poking him, slapping him, and dumping water on him I've literally tried ever thing to get this kid to wake up!

"Hang on...*whispers in Ryan's ear* I'm gunna eat all your hamburgers if you don't wake up..." Ryan flew up making me fall back.

"DON'T YA DARE TOUCH MEH BABIES!" Ryan said with a glare the would make hell freeze over. Future note: Never threaten Ryan with food...

"Babies?"

"Yes, babies." Ryan got up and started to walk. After a few minutes of walking, Ryan stopped. "Why am I wet?" I fell over at his stupidity.

"You just realized that you we're we-"

"ACHOOO*sniffle* ugh" Ryan sneezed breaking my train of thought.

"Idiot...Come on we need to get you some dry clothes." I said grabbing Ryan's wrist heading to the locker room. We reached the locker room and I waited for Ryan to change. He came out in a big blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. Ryan walked towards me grabbing his milkshake...wait WHEN DID HE GET THAT?!

"Where did you get the milkshake" I asked with curiosity.

"Unicorn Land" *Enter facepalm here* He said with a serious face.

'I shouldn't have asked...' I thought with a sigh. Ryan tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

Ryan's Pov

After the milkshake ordeal we left the locker room and headed to the coach's classroom. For doing such a simple task its taking us forever...To past the time I decided to sing a song.

"NYANNYANYANNYANNYA-*THWACK!* Ow, that hurt!"

"First of all that's not even how the song goes and two it's annoying!" Kagami yelled at me.

"B-but it sounded so prettyful"

"...not gunna even ask..." I glared at him and kept on walking in silence until we finally reached the coach's classroom.

"HEY COACH! MAKE US REAL MEMBERS! " I yelled scaring Riko causing her to spit her drink everywhere. Everyone in the classroom stared at me and I smiled. I skipped over to Coach's desk. Kagami cleared his throat and coach facepalmed.

"...not you guys too..." She muttered.

"Too?" Kagami-chan asked.

"Kuroko came here earlier asking the same thing." I smiled. "Well, you guys have all the firepower and there is pently of room on the bench..so be my guest." She handed us some forms. We both smiled.

"Yes! Now I can finally play!" Kagami said with enthusiasm.

"Hold on...I'll only accept the forms at 8:40 Monday morning on the roof." Coach stated with a sly grin. I gulped knowing that she was up to no good. Wait...now I know how my mom feels! We nodded and took off back to the classroom. Half way to the classroom Kagami stopped to look at something. It was a school paper...I don't read. I kept on walking leaving Kagami behind.

~~~~~~CLASSROOM~~~~~I

**"KUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO OOOKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOO~ Where have you been!"** I said when I saw Kuroko sit in the seat in front of me.

"Like I've said before...I don't understand English..."

**"Alas, our loveth is still strongth! No language can holdth our love backth**(A/N: HAHA XD Sorry, we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English and I couldn't help myself). Kuroko looked at me funny and turned to the front of the room. Kagami walked in and sat in the seat next me. Soon, the teacher started class.

~~~~After School Nate's POV~~~~

**"Where is she?"** I said to myself. **"Stupid Kyle..."** I kept on walking looking for Ryan. She should be in basketball practice. A tall red-headed dude was standing outside of the gym. It looked like he was leaving practice. I walked up to him thinking he might know where Ryan is. "Hey, do you know if Ryan is here?"

"Yeah, he's inside finishing up."

"Okay, thanks" I walked into the gym. Ryan was shooting some free throws. **"HEYYY RYAN!"** I yelled in the pedobear voice. She jumped and threw the ball at me.

**"I shall not be raped today!**" She yelled. I caught the ball and tossed it back to her. "**So what are you doing here, Nate?"**

**"Kyle went to hang out with his friends after school and we didn't have practice today."**

**"I'm guessing that means I'm taking you home?"**

**"Yep."** She sighed and said she was going to get her bags. After a while she came out with her stuff and...a milkshake? With her nothing is a surprise...

"Yo Kuroko, Kagami!" She yelled across the gym to some guys. One of them was the dude I talked to outside. "Sorry I can't hang out with you guys tonight! I gotta take my little bro home!" They both nodded and we headed to Ryan's truck. **"You're lucky that I didn't take the motorcycle to school..." **She mumbled under her breath. **'Only if you did..' **I thought to myself. We got into the car and Metallica started to blast out of speakers. My sister has terrible taste in music...Don't believe me? Just look at her freaking playlist! Its filled with Michael Jackson, ACDC, Metallica, Journey, and The Queens. She has some Avril Lavigne or Three Days Grace which isn't too bad. Hey, If you're saying "That's not bad...I like listening to them too." Well, good for you, but...you're not the one stuck with her rocking out in the car.

~~~~5 Minutes later~~~~

**"EXIT LIGHT, ENTER NIGHT! TAKE MY HAND WE'RE OFF TO NEVER-NEVER LAND!"**(A/N: I'll give the first person who guesses this song a shout out next chapter! I LOVE THIS SONG!) Ryan sang on the top of her lungs. I covered my ears and started to bang my head against the window.

**"Kill me..." **I said with a sigh. After about twenty minutes or so we reached the house. I literally jumped out of the car. Ryan laughed.

**"Come on! It wasn't that bad."**

**"My ears are freaking bleeding!" **She shrugged and walk into the house.

**"Hey mom, when dinner!" **Those are always the firsts words to leave her mouth when she enters the house. My mom walked out of the kitchen with a laugh.

**"Nice to see you too, Ryan. Dinner will be ready in an hour when your father gets home." **She said giving Ryan and I a hug.

~~~~~Ryan's POV~~~

**"What about Kyle?"** I asked while Nate went up stairs. Mom looked at me confused.

**"He's upstairs." **My eyes twitched.

**"That jerk!" **I stormed upstairs to Kyle's room. Kicking open his door I saw he was passed out on his bed. I smirked and grabbed my Ipod out of my jacket pocket. He has a HUGE stereo and I plugged my Ipod up to it selecting the loudest song I have. I turned the volume all the way up and pressed play. Kyle jumped and fell out of his bed. Revenge is sweet! I walked out and went to my room. VIDEO GAME TIME! I know what I'm doing this weekend! An hour passed and I went down to eat then came straight back to my room with a whole bunch of food and drinks. I played for a while until Kyle came into my room. Imagine this...me with a hoodie, pajama pants, and my precious headphones on staring at my TV screen with a whole bunch trash around me. Kyle looked at me.

**"What do ya want."** I said without looking from the screen.

**"Um..first off its Monday and you have to leave like in** **twenty minutes. Secondly, mom wants your room spotless before you leave.."**

**"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!" **I quickly saved my game, picked up my trash, and ran into my bathroom to shower. When I was finished showering I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair trying to dry it somewhat. I went into my closet and put on my black uniform pants, a yellow t-shirt, and some red converse. Putting on my red jacket I ran down stairs. Before I headed out the door my mom handed me my bag and some breakfast. I shoved the muffin she gave me into my bag, thanked her and ran out to my motorcycle. With a sigh I took off to school.

~~~8:39 on the Roof at school in Kagami's POV~~~

"I wonder where Ryan is..." Kuroko said. I sighed and looked off the side of the building. A motorcycle flew into the parking lot causing everyone to look at person driving it. The person quickly found a parking spot and took off their helmet. It was Ryan. He ran into the building and after a minute or two he burst through the door.

"Sorry...*pant*..woke up *pant* late." He said handing Coach his form. She smirked.

"Before I take up the forms I have to say something. I promised the captain last year after we lost nationals that we would win this year. We're aiming for national and if you can't handle it...go to a different club. No 'I think I can do it' or 'as long as I can' you'll reach your goals no matter what. That's why right now you guys are going to say your name, class, and your goal. If we don't make it you'll have to confess to the girl you love...naked." Ryan raised his hand.

"What if we don't like girls?" Everyone stared at him. "What?! I don't swing that way." He shrugged and jumped onto the railing. He smiled and began to yell."Yo! I'm Ryan Smith from class 1-B! My goal is to make a freaking point!" Ryan jumped off and went to the classroom.

~After School at that one restaurant(A/N:Does anyone know it's name?)Ryan's POV ~

**"My milkshakes bring the boys to the yard!" **I sang when I got my milkshake and hamburgers. Almost every table was taken but I soon found Kagami and Kuroko. "Hey guys!" I said sitting down. They both looked at me with a weird expression.

"So...are you really gay?" Kuroko asked bluntly. I thought to myself if I should tell them the truth.

"Hmm, not really..."

"But you said that you didn't like girls." Kagami stated.

"Its complicated." We ate for a while in silence.

"I was moved by coach's words today on the roof." Kuroko said breaking the silence. "I want to make you guys and the team number one in Japan." I smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Its not 'I want' you will make us number one." Kagami said getting up to leave. I finished my hamburger, said goodbye to Kuroko, and left.

~~Next Day at School~~~~

I went into the classroom and saw people making a fuss of something outside the window. Pushing through the crowd I walked up to the window and looked outside. I laughed when I read it. "I will make you number one in Japan!" Is what the writing outside the window on the field read.

'You better, Kuroko!' I thought to myself and went to my seat. The teacher walked in and yelled at everyone to get in there seats. The school day went by in a haze and before I knew it the bell rang. I walked down to the locker room to change. After changing into my clothes, I walked on the court and started to warm. After finishing practice the second years were on the edge.

"Coach skipped practice...get ready guys our first team is going to be dangerous." Hyuga said. Coach peaked her head through the gym's doors.

"Our first game is up against a 'Generation of Miracles'." She said and then left.

"EHH!" Everyone yelled. It took me a moment to process what she just said.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" I yelled causing everyone to laugh.

~~~~Author's Note~~~~

Hoped you guys liked this chapter!


	3. OH HECK NO!

**Sorry for late update...I kinda got carried away with MLAAG and school has been crazy these past two weeks. You guys are sooo awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It makes me so happy! Oh BTW I made a fanpage on facebook so I can keep in touch with you guys! Link is on my profile:)!**

Speaking in English: **"Your mom is a bus..."**

Speaking in Japanese: "I have problems thank you very much"

* * *

"Okay class, tomorrow is your Math test! It counts as half of your grade, so you better study!" The teacher said ending class. I sighed getting my stuff together. Homework, Projects, test, and a game is what filled the rest of my week. To say that I was stressed was an understatement. Slowly, I walked out of the classroom trying to calm myself down. I felt a slap on the back of my shoulder and I turned to find Kagami.

"Yo! You ready for the game?" He asked like a little child on Halloween that couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating. Remember kids if people in a white van come and offers crappy candy...DON'T GO WITH THEM! Unless they have good candy or bike then you can go with them!

**"I'm hungry and I want food." **I answered trying to change the subject. He smiled and punched me playfully in arm. We headed into the lunch room. I walked in to see all of guys in a huddle looking at a magazine. **'Oh gosh please don't let it be porn...'**

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked grabbing the magazine from them. They all gulped and I opened the magazine. It was a yaoi magazine. I swear I heard church bells ring and the angels started to sing. "*cough* I-I'll be taking this." With all of them staring at me I walked out of the lunch room. Making sure nobody was looking, I flipped through the magazine.

"Why's your nose bl- Is that yaoi?!" A random dude said standing behind me looking over of my shoulder. I threw the magazine in the air with the sudden shock.

"Uh...no? YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" I said turning around to look at the dude. He was pretty good looking with his golden hair and eyes but he wasn't my type. His golden eyes were filled with sudden curiosity. "What can't a girl enjoy yaoi!...oh crap."

"Girl? You look like a dude to me."

"I said guy not girl..."

"Uh...okay? Woah! What's happening to your legs?*points to my legs that were shaking furiously*" I gulped and took off before he could do anything. The only thought that was going through my head was to run from the school. When I finally came to my senses, I was in a park. Out a breath I sat down on a bench. Pain shot up through my body and I hugged myself to try to ease the pain. Trying to calm down I pulled out my phone and called Kyle. It rang for a couple of seconds before he picked up.

**"Hey Kyle...yeah I'm fine...could you pick me up...at the park...okay see you in a bit."** I hung up with a sigh and leaned back on the bench. Waiting for half an hour in the cold with no jacket my brother finally pulled up.

~~~~Kyle's POV~~~~

I got out of the car excepting Ryan to be playing on the monkey bar, but was shocked when I saw her on the bench clutching her body.

**"RYAN!"** I yelled running toward her. Ryan was breathing hard and was deathly pale. She was covered in a cold sweat.** "What's wrong?"**

**"*Groan* I-I...h-home.. just t-take me home."** I quickly picked her up and ran to the car. After buckling her up in the back I drove her home.

**"MOM! DAD!"** I yelled bursting through the front door. Mom came running out of the kitchen.

**"Kyle? shouldn't you be- Oh my gosh! What happened?"** She yelled running towards us placing a hand on Ryan's head. I shook my head. "Go put her on her bed. I'll bring up her pills and a rag." I nodded and ran her upstairs. With one hand I opened her door and put her on the bed. She groaned when I adjusted the pillows behind her. Mom walked in and gave Ryan her pills. She placed the wet rag on her forehead. Soon after taking the medicine, Ryan fell asleep.

**"She has a fever** *I gulped*. **Where did you find her?"**

"In the park about a mile or two from her school." Mom sighed and stroked Ryan's head. After an hour or so Ryan woke up with a grunt. She sat up with a groan.

**"My head's killing me."** She stated clutching her head.

~~~~~~~Ryan's POV~~~~~~~

**"What happened, Ryan?"** Kyle asked seriously.

**"Nothing."**

**"Nothing?! Ryan don't give me that crap! You were having another episode, weren't you?"** I looked down and glared at nothing. Honestly, I hate myself for being so weak. Seriously! Was it really necessary for me to run out on that dude? To get so stressed out over a game? I swear I could be such a chick sometimes...wait? I've been hanging out with my brothers too much.

**"Fine! I got a little stressed out! Gosh, quit hounding me! Lemme breath!"** I yelled frustrated at Kyle. He sighed and walked out of my room. With a sigh of relief I slumped back into my bed. Knowing that I had homework I got up with a groan. I did my homework quickly and started to get twitchy. Quietly, I opened my door to see if anyone was home.

'They must have went out..' I thought to myself with a smirk. Quickly, I grabbed my jacket and keys. I ran out to my motorcycle and took off towards the school. I arrived at the gym sooner than I expected. It was around time for practice.

"I'M BACK~" Everyone in the room looked at me. Reading the atmosphere I realize I just interrupted an important moment. I nervously laughed and got a ball from the cart. Trying not to the bother the others I shot some baskets on the other side of the gym. I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Memories started to fill my thoughts without me realizing it...

_Alone...once again. They sent everyone out because I had a small episode. I hate how they freak out so easily. It wasn't even that bad. Sighing I slumped back into my bed knowing what was coming next. The door opened. You know that moment in horror movies where the door creaks open and you about crap your pants in suspense. Yeah...that's the feeling I'm getting now. The doctor walked in with the longest needle I've ever seen. I closed my eyes as he walked over to me. Cringing as the painfully long needle was inserted into my arm I tried to keep my mind off the gaint needle. After it was finished the doctor left and the REAL pain set in. My body broke out into a cold sweat and my body was in an intense p-_

I shook my head trying to forget the memories. Pulling my arm close to my body like I used to, I walked back to the others.

"Hey, Ryan, check this out!" Kagami yelled at me. He was up against a second year who looked like he was going to piss his pants. I felt sympathy for the poor dude. The second year went in front of Kagami. Kagami faked left and went around the right side of the dude and made the basket. Smiling(or should I say smirking), I slapped Kagami's butt causing him to yelp. Everyone was amazed at Kagami's speed and my open 'gayness'. With a smile I crept up behind Kuroko.

**"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME****!"** I yelled in Kuroko's ear. Kuroko jumped causing me to burst out laughing. Out pure boredom I decided to go outside to mess around with my motorcycle. With a small laugh I walked to my motorcycle not before noticing all the fangirls. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back in without being squished I jumped on my motorcycle and drove it into the building.

**"YEHAW COWBOY!"** I yelled driving through the fangirls. When I enter the gym everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot. **"Sup"** Everyone started to laugh. Being the lazy person that I am I parked my bike by the bleachers. When I joined everyone Coach smacked my head and started to scold me. After being Coach's personal punch bag there was loud screams of rapid fangirls that started to piss me off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled pulling out my shotgun and cocked it(A/N: Hey the girl's American why wouldn't she carry a gun with her:D). All of the fangirls stopped screaming and ran out of the gym.

"Sorry, they follow me where ever I go." said the same Blondie I talked to earlier. I walked over to him and awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Your that dude from earlier!"

"Yeah...sorry about earlier I shouldn't have ran out on you like that."

"It's fine!" We shook hands and laughed. "My name is Kise Ryota."

"Ryan..Ryan Smith nice to meet you. So, what brings you here?" Everyone including Kise looked at me like I have two heads. Kuroko explained how Kise is a part of the 'Generation of Miracles'.

***RYAN'S BRAIN IS PROCESSING INFORMATION***

"Oh! I understand! You want to visit Kuroko!" Everyone fell over for some odd reason. I shrugged it off. Kagami got close to Kise with a sadistic smirk a.k.a rape face. Freaking out I started to run in circles thinking I would see yoai in real life.

"EARTH TO RYAN!" Kagami yelled smacking me in the head.

"What?" He shook his head and walked back over to Kise. Kagami then challenged Kise to a one-on-one to which Kise accepted. They went on for a bit until Kise pulled off the same move Kagami did earlier. I could help up but feel a bit angry that he stole Kagami's move. Kise walked over to Kuroko with a smile on his face.

"Kurokochii come play basketball with me at my school!" He said put his hands on Kuroko's shoulders.

"I humbly refuse that offer..." Kuroko said kindly with a bow. I tried my best to hide my laughter. He then went on about the promise he made with Kagami and I causing me to smile proudly. Suddenly the gym door burst open.

**"RYAN BLAKE SMITH! GET YOUR BUTT IN MY TRUCK NOW!" **Kyle yelled across the gym. I turned to see him standing at the doors with a red face. Nate was right next to him with a worried look in his eyes. **"Nate put Ryan's motorcycle in the back of the truck." **Nate nodded and did as he was told.

"Ryan who is that?" Kuroko asked.

"No one you should worry about...**No Kyle I still have practice.**" I yelled back at Kyle. He began to walk over to me with a glare. I matched his glare.

**"Ryan! You're going to get in the truck this instant!" **He said in a demanding voice.

**"Give me one reason I should!"**

**"HM, I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT YOU HAD A FREAKING EPISODE JUST OVER AN HOUR AGO! You can't be moving around like this!" **Something in my head snapped and grabbed the ball aiming to throw it at Kyle. Kyle grabbed the ball from my hand and started to walk away with it. I ran towards him but tripped in the process. Getting up I glared at Kyle who was just staring at me with a eyes filled with pity. Looking around the room I saw everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Sighing with defeat I walked out with Kyle and went home.

~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~

I could barely sleep last night because I was so excited for the game. Since I've been up for a while I was able to take a longer shower and take my time getting ready. Looking at my uniform that was sitting on my bed and I grin excitedly. I put it on with a huge smile and looked at myself in the mirror. Kagami chose 10, Kuroko chose 11, and I chose 12 just to complete the fad. After I was dressed and my teeth and hair was brushed I went downstairs for breakfast. I got downstairs and saw breakfast on the table with the whole family at the table. Gulping, I sat down at the table and nervously looked around at everyone. The tension was so bad I started to believe I could cut it with a knife.

**"I see your ready for the game." **My dad said breaking the silence. I nodded and started putting food on my plate. Kyle was giving me a death glare and Nate was staring at his food. Mom quietly ate her food ignoring the childish glare that Kyle was giving me. I quickly ate my food and excused myself from the table.

**"Be careful Ryan..." **Nate said quietly. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

**"Ryan, let me drive you, please." **Kyle begged stopping me from walking out the door. Knowing he would get his way I accepted his offer.

~~~~~~~ At Kaijo High!~~~~~~~~~

Kyle dropped me off with no problem. He was reluctant to let me go and I told him that I was fine. When I finally got rid of my majorly over-protective brother, I headed over to the team.

**"LET'S DO THIS! Kuroko where's my cookies? NOOO!" **I yelled in desperation when I saw Kuroko throwing my precious cookies away. Kagami pulled me from the trash and continued to walk towards the gym.

"Kagami-kun your eyes look worse than normal." Kuroko said. I giggle at the 'than normal' part.

"Lemme guess...you stayed up all night didn't you?" I said with a laugh. Kagami-chan glared and told me to shut up. I stuck my tongue out ran ahead.

"Hey gu-*CRASH*" Kise and I kind of ran into each other. We both look at each other and broke out laughing. Kise's friend helped him up while Kagami helped me up. I dusted myself off and Kise showed us to the gym. Everyone was making a big deal on how big the place was.

"Kurokocchi! Ever since you rejected me I've been crying myself to sleep." Kise said clinging onto Kuroko.

"I want my cookies back, but we can never get what we want." We reached the gym and went inside. Only half of the court was opened for us to have our game on. My eye twitched because I got the feeling that they were pitying us. They were practicing on the other half of the court and the goals on this side were out of date. Kagami looked like he was going to punch someone and Coach was already strangling Hyuga.

**"OH HECK NO!" **I yelled causing everyone to stare. This was going to be a LONG game...

* * *

**I FINISHED! Hoped you enjoyed! Please comment, vote, and review! Oh if your confuse just message me:) Stay in tune for Ryan's first game against the GoM!**


	4. U MAD, BRO?

**Hey sorry for such a late update:( I've been busy with finals!**

**Congrats to Veilvet from Fanfiction and ashp2112 from Wattpad for guessing the song in Chapter 2! It was Enter Sandman by Metallica!**

* * *

**"Kagami hold my bag while I go beat up some people!" **I said throwing my bag at Kagami. Cracking my knuckles, I stormed over to the coach of the other team. **"BOY! YOU BETTER OPEN THE WHOLE COURT! I'M FIXING TO POUND SO-*SMACK!*" **

"Ryan, chill! Don't make a scene." Coach said smacking me in the head. Then Kenpachi came in and killed everyone! (A/N: Lolz my brother added that) I let out a frustrated sigh and headed back to the team. The coach from the other came over.

"Oh, we're playing on half court. I hope you don't mind." He said casually. My eye twitched and I held my tongue before saying something I might regret. "Today's game is just a light warm up for the team. I wanted to use the regulars in the game and let the others continue practicing. They don't need to watch because there isn't anything worth learning from."

**"LEMME AT HIM!" **I yelled trying to break out of Kagami's arms. **"YOU'RE SUCH A BUTTERBUTT!" **Kagami and Coach looked just as pissed as I was.

"Kise! Take off your uniform! You're not playing." The coach yelled. Kise tried to reason, but his coach wouldn't hear of it.

**'DO THEY SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO KILL SOMEONE?!' **I thought to myself. It took every fiber in my body not to strangle someone.

"I don't think you can afford to hold back!" Rika yelled at the other team. Kagami and I smirked and high-fived each other. "Well then, lets start the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High!"

Adrenaline started to course through my body when I lined up to face the other team. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, and Mitobe were lined up beside me.

"Umm...I said we're starting...can you please put your fifth player on the court?" The referee said.

"I'm right here..." Kuroko said raising his hand. I chuckled a bit when I saw the other team's reaction. Without a second wasted, the referee blew the whistle and Kaijou got the ball first.

"Let's make this proper! Score the first point!" Kaijou's point guard ordered. I smirked when Kuroko smacked the ball out of his hand.

**"Yo, broha, you might want to keep a hold of the ball..."** I shouted when I caught Kuroko's pass. I swiftly made my around a few guards and a smile made its way on my face.

'Its been so long...' I thought happily. Kagami ran up close to the goal and was open for a pass. I passed the ball to Kagami and he dunked in the goal. The idiot not only scored the first point but managed to break the goal. I whacked the back of his head.

"YOU IDOIT!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" He asked with a confused glare. I sighed and pointed to his hand. "Woah! Did I do this? *enter facepalm here*" Everyone looked at Kagami with shock and a bit of fear.

"Wow...I never seen coach make that type of face!" Kise said with a smirk.

"Well he deserved it...That's what you get when you look down on us!" I crossed my arm and nodded my head agreeing with Kagami.

"I wonder how much that's going to cost..." Kuroko said all of sudden.

"Wait...we have to pay?!" I smacked Kagami again. Sometimes I wonder who is the true American...

Soon, the other side of the court was opened and Kise was put in. My smile grew with my growing excitement. I ran over to my place on the court and tried to keep a calm mind.

"KYAHHH! KI-" The stupid fangirls squealed. I glared at the girls and Kise (HE'S ENCOURAGING THEM!)

"SHUT UP! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR STUPID FANGIRLING!" I yelled getting fed up with the stupid fangirls. That all looked down at me and ran out of the gym. Kise just kept waving at them and I stomped over to him. Before I could hit him, his friend had hit him. "Thank you!"

"I should say the same. You scared away those annoying girls..." He told me.

"Ryan...Ryan Smith." I said shaking his hand. Suddenly, I realized this was the dude I made fun of...Meh...He didn't understand me, so no worries! :D

"Kasamatsu Yukio" He answered back, and turned to Kise. "KISE! Do you understand that we are playing a game now! It's no time for goofing off!" Kasa-chan( WHAT! His name was to long...) went on about how it would be 'rude' if they didn't return the favor. I have no clue what he's going on about...Man these Japanese people confuse me!

For the second time, I went back to my place and waited for the whistle. Seconds later, the whistle went off, and Kaijou got the ball before I even realized it. Trying my best to block Kasa-chan, I barely even caught the ball passing me. Kise caught the pass and went up to the goal to dunk it.

"THIS IS OUR GREETING!" He yelled as he dunked the ball in. I was super pissed when I realized that was the same move that Kagami did only minutes ago. That was twice! I'm starting to think this guy is a freakin' copycat! Kasa-chan hit Kise again and scolded him for almost breaking the goal. Kise then turned to Kagami, Kuroko, and I. "I can't say the same for girls, but...I never forget to return a favor" I swear if this were an anime millions of angry marks would be covering my body.

"FINE! KUROKO, RYAN, THE BALL!" Kagami said pissed off for Kise choice of words.

"Gladly." I said tossing the ball to Kuroko. Apparently, Kise nor Kasa-chan didn't see him because Kuroko easily passed it to Kagami. Kagami being Kagami, dunked the ball into the goal. With our sudden choice of playing at full power caused Kaijou to go at full power also. Everything was fast paced and my mind had a hard time keeping up. My body started to feel the toll of switching back and forth from offense to defense.

Trying to fight off my fatigue, I focused on the beat of the ball. Hearing the squeaks of the shoes and the ball hitting the ground calmed me down. My mind was suddenly able to keep up with ball. I found the ball in Kagami's hands as he jumped up into a fade-away. Thinking that he was going to score, I was shocked to see Kise jump up and smack it out of Kagami's hands. I was even more shocked to see him take it and make a goal.

'Gosh dangit! Ryan, quit screwing up!' I mentally scolded myself.

"Captain, I would like to request a timeout..." Kuroko said scaring Hyuga. Captain agreed and I was soon sitting on the bench with a bottle of water. Everyone was super tired and it was hard to believe that we've only played for five minutes. I putted my head in between my legs trying to relax. My body wasn't used to this high-paced of a game. I tried to block out the shouts and screams all around me.

'***Sigh* I guess I should use some of my real skills.**' I sighed and chugged some of my water. Without realizing it my mind started to wonder off into a distance memories.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

_"**RWAN! PWAY WITH ME!**" A three-year old Nate yelled at me. His eyes were filled with excitement when the 7-year-old me agreed. He ran upstairs to grab his basketball. When he trotted down the stairs caring a ball almost as big as he was I burst out a chuckle, I grabbed the ball from his hands and went outside. I rolled the ball to him and he tossed it back to me. We played for a bit until Kyle came out. Kyle smirked and grabbed from Nate's hand causing Nate to cry. _

_"**HEY! Give that back to him, Kyle!**" I yelled at him. He just kept smirking_

_"**Come get it from me if you want it.**" He stated. Nate ran up to him and tried to get the ball from him, but Kyle pushed him down. I ran up and helped Nate up._

_"**Shhh. It's okay sissy will get your ball back, okay**?" He sniffed and nodded. I turned and glared at Kyle. He got into a stance and charged towards the goal..._

_I tried to grab the ball, but Kyle was always one step ahead. My body was tired and felt numb. A weird tingling feeling was all around my body and I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I fell to the ground and my body started to convulse..._

~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~

"RYAN!" Kagami yelled breaking me from my train of thought. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out." I said with a laugh. Taking one last drink I stood up and went back to the court. Coach started to barking out orders and I tried to keep up. I went into my place and started to stretch a little so I would be more flexible. Hyuga decided to a box-and-one defense so we could stop Kise long enough to steal the ball.

"*sigh* I'm getting bored..." Kasa-chan sighed out. He facial expression quickly changed into a weird pokerface and I realized something. CRAP. JUST. GOT. REAL. Kasamatsu jumped up and shot a three-pointer. "Man there is no limit on how naïve you guys can be..."

** "I'm going to kick ya in your no-nos if ya don't shut the heck up!" **I yelled at him. He looked at me confused not understanding what I just said. Kagami had fearful look on his face and took a step away placing his hands over his vital regions. I felt surprisingly calmer after yelling out my anger. We got started off again and Kagami had the ball. He was pushing it to the limit(A/N: Push it ,push it to the limit, limit cuz we're in it, in it to win it, win it~) and the other team was getting used to Kuroko's misdirection. I would be lying if I said that I kept calm, I was freaking out...BIG time.

"**GOSH DANGIT! **KAGAMI, KUROKO GET THE FREAKING BALL." I barked out. They both looked shocked but still nodded. My skin felt like it was on fire and sweat was profusely pouring from my pores. I did my best wiping the sweat from my face with my jersey, but sweat would soon cover my face again. Kuroko stole the ball from Kaijou and passed it to Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and quickly passed it to me. Catching the ball with ease, I made my way down to the goal. I quickly made my way around the other team's defense and was almost to the goal. Kise was running straight towards me and smirking I ran even faster. When he got close enough, I flipped over him and ran up to the goal. I was too short to make the goal, so I tried to see if Kagami was there. Sure enough, he was. I passed the ball to him and he went up to make the goal. As he was fixing to make the goal, Kise pushed it out of his hand. The ball went out-of-bounds.

"Why don't you admit that you're ten years to early to face the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Kise questioned Kagami. "With the point difference between us, you'll never catch up. Basketball is a game of size not strategy or team formation. You're the only who can go up against us. I've acknowledged your potential, but you're still no match for me." Kagami started to laugh at Kise's remark.

"Sorry, its been awhile since I last heard that. That was I usually got when I was in America." Kagami laughed out.

"Yeah, we don't like cocky brats making fun of the game. We take our sports very seriously." I retorted.

"Wait you guys be to America!? So cool!" Kise said happily.

"Um...dude...I'm American. Hints the name Ryan Smith!"

"Oh..that explains many things..." Then Kagami started to go off about how we have Kise's weakness-Kuroko.

"Kagami...just shut up." I said with a sigh. Kuroko looked nervous and I decided to cheer him up. I gave him a kiss to the cheek. Those always seemed to cheer up my dad when mom did that. Kuroko looked at me with a surprised face. I threw my arm around his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Cheer up, Kuroko. We'll wipe there butt all over the floor. Don't cha worry." Everyone looked at me with a surprised face and some were blushing. I tilted my head in confusion. "What?"

~~~~Kagami POV~~~

"Don't worry about it, Ryan. We have a game to play!" I quickly said changing the subject. Ryan smile grew and nodded happily. 'Either Ryan's gay or is secretly a girl...Nah, he's probably just playing around...I hope' The horn rang signaling the end of the first quarter. We all sat down on the benches and chugged some water. I looked over at Ryan to see him rubbing his eyes vigorously and letting out growls. He finally gave up with a frustrated sign and stood up.

"**Stupid eyes, you were working this morning!" **He muttered under his breath. "Hey, I'll be back!" He ran off toward the locker room.

~~~~Ryan's POV!~~~~~~

**"Ah...man, I left them at home!" **I yelled searching for my glasses that weren't there. Sighing, I leaned up against the locker enjoying the feeling of being alone.. **"I'm an idiot..."**

**"You got that right..." **I stood up quickly at the voice. Gulping, I turned to the side from where the voice came from. Nate was standing there with my glasses and contacts. He smiled and ran up to me. **"Here you go, sis." **I smiled and up in my contacts

**"Come on, I have to go play and I want you to watch, okay."** He nodded happily and pulled me into a hug. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. We ran back into the gym, but I stopped before we made it to the bench and leaned over to Nate. **"Nate, don't call me your sister, okay?"**

**"Why?" **He asked confused.

**"They think I'm a boy." **I sighed out.

**"WHAT?! RY-"  
**

**"NATE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! Just promise me okay..."**

**"Fine, but I demand an explanation after the game." **I nodded and ran to the bench. "Hey, I'm back!"

"Where the heck have you been?!" Kagami yelled punching me in the stomach. My eyes started to water because of the pain. HEY! YOU TRY BEING PUNCH IN THE STOMACH DURING THAT 'TIME OF MONTH'! I turned to see Nate laughing a bit.

"Restroom..." I grunted out. Slowly, I sat on the bench.

"So, whose the brat?" Hyuga asked.

"My little bro, Nate." I said ruffling Nate's hair. Everyone looked at me shocked. "What? OH COME ON! Is it that hard to believe that I have siblings?!" I threw me hands in the air(A/N: BECAUSE SHE JUST DON'T CARE XD!). The horn blared signal that the break was over. "Nate, be a good little boy an sit on the bench. Rika I give yo permission to smack the crap out of if he misbehaves" She smiled evilly and nodded. Returning the look, Nate gulped and sat up straight. I chuckled and walked onto the court. Smiling, I gave Kagami a fist bump and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Let's kick some Kaijou butt!" I yelled, making my team cheer along with me.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 4! Comment to tell me what you think! I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and New Years!**


	5. Lol, wut!

**SUP, BROHAS! Okay, I want you guys to know that I will be focusing more on this story than my others! Just for a little bit. Anyways, my birthday is on the 15! I'm so excited! ENJOY, BROHAS!**

* * *

"LET'S KICK SOME KAIJO BUTT!" I yelled. Everyone on my team yelled in agreement. Smiling, I was waiting for the whistle to blow. Soon enough, the signal was given and everyone fought for the the ball. Kagami was the first to get it and he ran off to the goal. Kise, being the butthole he is(A/N: DON'T HATE ME! I ACTUALLY LIKE KISE!), caught up with Kagami and tried to get the ball. He didn't realize that Kuroko and I were trailing behind. As soon as Kagami threw the ball to Kuroko, I took that as my chance to run ahead of Kise and Kagami. I dashed and got ahead of them. Without wasting a second, Kuroko passed the ball to me. I caught it with ease and kept on running. Weaving through the other teams players, I finally made it to the goal. The goal was too tall for me too shoot the basket, and Kagami was too far behind to pass to. Growling, I decided to use my 'skills'. I ran back a little and checked around me. With a smirk, I charged toward the goal. I ran up a little ways up the pole then kicked off, grabbing the goal. Slamming the ball into the goal, I had made the point. Everyone was going crazy or their mouth was hanging open. I turned to see Nate laughing his butt off seeing everyone's reactions.

"How did you learn do that?!" Captain asked surprised.

"Magic~" I said waving my hands around. Everyone, who was listening, smacked their forehead. I shrugged it off and tossed the ball to Hyuga-senpai. He shook his head and made his way to the half-court line.

"HERE'S A THREE-POINTER!" He yelled shooting the ball, making a three-pointer. "What do you freshmen think of me now?" We walked off, ignoring him. It was time for defense and there was no time to waste. People started to talk about Kuroko, Kagami, and I, and Kise walked over to us.

"Kurokochii..." He hissed out. Kuroko turned to face him.

"Kise-kun is strong, but with Ryan, Kagami, and I, we actually stand a chance against you." Kuroko stated confidently. Kise looked down and glared at the floor.

"Kurokochii...you didn't play this type of basketball back at Teikou. This won't stop me! I'll be the one who will win!" I glared at him, trying not to punch him. "I can't copy Kurokochii's movement, but his misdirection won't last forty minutes into the game!" Kise stated angrily.

"**Boy, you better hush up before you get smacked!**" I yelled pissed off at Kise's ego. Kise was fixing to run the ball, but Kuroko got in front of him, making it a one-on-one.

"You're no match for me Kurokochii.." Kise sighed weaving over Kuroko. Kagami was ahead waiting for Kise. He was able to stop him long enough for Kuroko to get behind and do a back tip. Hyuga caught the ball and made the shot. Kaijou got the ball and passed it to Kise.

"HOW ABOUT A THREE-POINTER" Kise yelled getting fed up with us. Before the ball went in, though, Kagami used Kuroko's head to jump up and stop it. He took off to the goal.

"Let's go! Quick attack!" Kagami yelled to Kuroko and I. Kise growled and spun around too quickly. My eyes widened as he hit Kuroko. Kuroko fell to the ground and I ran as fast as I could to Kuroko.

"KUROKO!" I yelled franticly. Kneeling down, I saw the blood running from his head...

_"ALICE! NOOOO!". _The sudden voice from my memories sounded in my head. I shook my head trying to keep calm. The referee blew his whistle and called a time-out.

"Are you okay?!" Kagami asked.

"I'm a bit dizzy." Kuroko said getting up, but fell back down. He was out cold. My breath hitched in my throat and the room felt suddenly smaller. Everything was louder and smelt bad. I crotched down and put my head in between my legs, taking deep breathes. My head was pounding and I wanted to get out of the gym.

"Blood...the blood...out cold..." I muttered to myself in a trance.

"..an...Ryan!" A voice yelled at me. I jumped and screamed, startled at the sudden contact. I looked up to see Nate looking at me worried. He kneeled down and put his hands on my shoulders. "**Ryan, calm down. Kuroko is fine. He just passed out. Breathe, Ryan, breathe. Everything is alright.**" He said comforting me. I slowly nodded and stood up shakily. My stomach churned and I ran to the closest trash can and threw up my breakfast. I slumped down, feeling weak, and I didn't feel like getting up. Nate was on his phone talking to someone...mostly like mom. He looked serious. When he hung up, he walked over to me.

"Ryan, I was on the phone with Kyle. I didn't tell him everything, but he said that if 'it' happens you have to quit playing basketball." He looked down at me with a pitiful look. I stood up with a glare. Grabbing his collar, I pulled him up to my face.

"I'll never quit, no matter what, so never looked at me like that again. You got that!" He nodded with a scared look in his eyes. I let go of his shirt and walked over to the bench.

"How is he?" I asked looking down at Kuroko. My heat ached knowing that I let him get hurt.

"He should be fine.." Coach said. She looked up at me. "What about you? You're really pale." I waved her off and turned around, heading towards Kise. I gripped Kise's shirt pulling him down to me.

"Listen closely, I had very little to NO patience with you guys, but now its gone. I'm going to pulverize you." I glared at him. He looked at me surprised. "You can mess with me all you want, but YOU. NEVER. MESS. WITH. MY. FRIENDS!" I let his shirt go and walked away. Everyone's gaze was on me, and being a girl on that 'time of month', I glared and pounded my fist. When I walked back to the bench, Coach was talking about Kagami and I focusing on defense since Kuroko couldn't play. Kagami wanted to protest, but Captain wouldn't hear of it.

"Listen to what your upperclassmen say, moron. If you don't...I'll kill you." Hyuga-senpai said with a menacing smile. He walked away, leaving Kagami shocked and confused. "Geez, freshmen these days...why can't they listen or bow to me?" He asked to nobody in peculiar.

"Captain, you've snapped. Quit saying what's on your mind." Izuki said shaking his head. The second years were playing like bosses! I was amazed how good they were.

"Oh wow, I had little had little faith in you guys!" I stated surprised. They all turned around and looked at me.

"IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!" Captain yelled furiously. I scratched the back of my head and laughed.

"Haha, I guess so." I laughed, trying to mess with Captain. He made a fist and growled. Mitobe had to hold him back so he couldn't pound my face in. I couldn't help to but laugh at the scene in front of me. Well, after that whole ordeal, we got into our positions. I had to block Kasa-kun.

"Sorry if I fart...I had milk this morning." I said randomly. He stared at me.

"Really? Did you really just say that?!" He said shaking his head.

"I believe I did." I pretended to stroke my fake beard. Turning around, I started to pet his hair and made weird noises. "BLRAGH. I. LIKE. POTATO." I yelled in his face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled at me. Suddenly, there were cheers. Seirin had scored a point.

"Strategy successful." I answered with a smile. He looked at me surprised. "LIKABOSS!"

~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

So, Kuroko came back in after half-time and things kept get hectic. We constantly kept getting tied up then Kaijou got ahead of us. Right now the score is 98-98, and only a minute was on the clock. Kagami, Kuroko, and I were up against Kise in the last play. We fluidly passed the ball back and forth, making Kise mad. I tried my best not the laugh at Kise's anger. Finally, we were at the goal and Kuroko passed the ball to me. Kise smircked, knowing that I was too short to shoot the basket. I smiled and slide in between Kise's leg and ran up to the goal, throwing the ball into the air. Kagami jumped up and made the basket. The siren blared signal the end of the game.

"SEIREN WINS!" Our team cheered.

"YEAH! WE WON!" I yelled hugging Kuroko. He looked a bit startled, but hugged back. I let him go and hugged Kagami. Kagami looked at me weirdly. Smiling, I gave hugs to everyone else on my team.

"We...lost?" I heard weak voice say. It was Kise. Tears started to slip from his eyes. I felt bad for him, so I walked up to him.

"Hey, this was only a practice game..there are going to be others." I said softly wiping the tears from his eyes. "Thanks for the awesome game, though. It was fun." I said, pulling him into a hug. He made a surprise noise and hugged back. I pulled back to see him blushing a little. Smiling, I patted his back and walked away. "I hope we can be friends, Kise!" He nodded and smiled.

~~~Kise's POV~~~

"Oh, no I think I might be gay..." I muttered to myself. He's so cute! I can't help but stare! Oh my gosh, somebody help me. My heart skipped a beat when he hugged me...Something is wrong with me...

~~~Kagami's POV~~

We lined up along the half-court line, facing the other team. Kise kept staring at Ryan, and a weird feeling spiked through my body. Ryan was standing next to me with a stupid grin on his face. My heart pounding in my chest and I felt my face heat up. I shook it off and looked at the other team. We were fixing to bow, until Ryan HAD to say something.

"HEY! Let's do this the American way!" He made everyone one on our team face one way and the other team face the other. "...-ow walk and high-five everyone saying 'good game'." Everyone shrugged and did as they were told. After everyone was finished, Seirin went to the locker room and got there stuff. Ryan had replaced his contacts with black hipster glasses...that suited him pretty well. He looks so cute almost like a girl!

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked curiously.

"I-I wasn't staring." I stuttered out. He laugh and told me I was funny. We walked out of the locker room and the gym to the parking lot. Kaijou stood by the gym's doors to say goodbye. Ryan, being who he is, was giving everyone hugs. He hugged Kise causing Kise to blush. Ryan pulled away and was fixing to walk away, but Kise stopped him.

"Do you have a cell phone, Ryan?" Kise asked pulling out his cell phone. Ryan nodded with a smile and gave Kise his number.

"-ext me your name, so I can save it!" He said with a smile. Kise nodded and sent the text. Ryan grinned and said he got it. A weird feeling washed over my body. It felt like I was...jealous...

~~~Ryan's POV~~~~

We left Kaijou High and were heading out to eat. Coach asked us how much we had after travel expenses. We only got a few coins. I chuckled a bit, but remember that it meant no food. Everyone decided to go home instead of eating. All of started to walk off, but Coach stopped

"How about we go and eat steak?" She said excitedly. I looked at her like she grew two heads. She said to trust her and we shrugged. What could possibly go wrong...don't answer that. Well, we made it to the restaurant and sat at a table. Huge steaks were set in front of us. My mouth started to water and I started to dig in. After a few minutes of eating, my steak was gone and I was still hungry.

"Hey is anyone gonna eat there steak?" Everyone except Kagami looked at me like I was crazy. Kuroko nodded and gave me his. I smiled and began to chow down.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~

After finishing Kuroko's, Mitobe's, Izuki's, and Coach's steaks, I decided that I had enough to eat. I would have ate a lot more but Kagami got the other's steaks. We left the restaurant (more like kicked out) and we soon realized Kuroko was missing.

"He must've wondered off...I'll go look for him." I offered.

"I'll go with him!" Kagami said quickly. Coach agreed and let us go. Kagami and I searched high and low for our blue-haired, but found nothing. We soon came up to a basketball court and saw Kuroko talking to Kise.

"Kuroko! What are you doing here!" I said smacking Kuroko's head. He rubbed his head and said Kise needed to talk to him. I shook my head and laughed. "I guess it doesn't hurt to talk to a friend."

"Ryan!" Kise yelled pulling me into a bear hug. I was a bit surprised, but laughed anyways. There was sounds of somebody fighting, I pulled Kise off of me and walked towards the sound. Sure enough, there were high-school boys,who looked like thugs, beating up some poor boy.

"Hey! Quit that!" I yelled at them. Running over, I pushed them off the boy and helped him up. "You alright?" He nodded. "Get outta here. I got it from here." I said, taking off my jacket. He ran out of the court, passing by Kise and them.

"Why, did ya do that, punk? You're going to pay!" The leader thug said running towards me. He signal his gang to surround me, so I couldn't get away. With a glare, he punched me right in the nose.

"RYAN!" Kise and Kagami yelled at the same time, running towards me. They helped me up and faced the gang.

"Guys, chill, I'm fine. Just walk away." I said trying to calm them down. Kuroko came up to me handing me some paper towels. I smiled at Kuroko's swiftness. Kuroko then challenged the gang members to a basketball game. I whipped my nose and stood up, ready for the challenge.

~~~A little while later!~~~~~

"HAHAHAHA, WE BEAT THEIR SORRY BUTTS!" I laughed out. They all laughed with me, making me smile. We made it back to the restaurant, where the team was. When they saw us walking towards them, they all glared. I nervously laughed and faced Kise, letting Kuroko and Kagami pass me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for today. Text me when ever you want,okay?" I said with a sad smile. Kise face dropped a little and he nodded. Not wanting him to be sad, I kiss him on the cheek, forgetting that I was supposed to be a boy. He blushed furiously and looked at me surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that the Japanese aren't as touchy as Americans." I apologized furiously.

"No, no, Its fine." He said with wide eyes and a little blush. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled softly and said goodbye. 'Could I be in love?...nah, maybe I ate to much..' I thought to myself.

~~~Kagami's POV~~~~

'Did he just kiss Kise on the cheek?!' I was surprised and jealous to see what I just saw. Ryan walked over to me and smiled. He thanked me for today. I smiled down at him

~~~Ryan's POV~~~

My heart jumped in my chest when Kagami smiled back at me. 'I think I'm having a heart attack...'

* * *

**Welp, what did ya guys think! I decided to add some romance into the mix! Who do you think Ryan should end up with? Or should she not end up with anyone? Lemme know what you guys want! BYE, LOVE YA GUYS! **


	6. Birthdays

**Since I love you guys so much I decided to write another chapter! ENJOY! P.S: I had an awesome Birthday!**

* * *

January 15 is my birthday! I'm turning 16! Last night I was debating on whether I should wear a pink boa or not. Kyle and Nate kept telling me to wear one with a tiara, and that's when I decided not to.

"**RYAN WAKE THE HECK UP!**" Kyle yelled jumping on top of me. I glared and slowly got up. My body was still sore from the game, but I didn't regret playing. I kicked Kyle out of my bedroom(literally) , so I could get ready. Quickly, I made my way through my usual morning routine and soon found myself in my closet. I retrieved my Captain America t-shirt, the school's uniform pants, a red jacket, and my converse. After running my fingers through my hair, I put on my glasses. I ran downstairs, smelling bacon in the air. My mom had made bacon, biscuits, and eggs. Mom smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!" She said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and sat down, filling up my plate. My phone vibrated, causing me to jump. There were two texts.

_Happy Birthday~, Do you want to go out for lunch? -Kise. _My face heated up at the offer.

_I heard its your birthday, so Happy Birthday. I'm buying your lunch. - Kagami. _My face heated up even more. I was surrounded by gentlemen! Deciding what was best, I declined Kise's offer, but offered to do something after school. Kise text back saying that a dinner and movie would be good. I texted Kagami saying that was nice of him and would take him up on his offer. Kagami then asked if I wanted to see a movie after school. I told him Kise and I were going to see Rise of the Guardians at 7. He texted back saying he would go.

"Maybe I should invite Kuroko..." Then I texted Kuroko, he said yes. I sighed, and left the house, forgetting to text Kise that Kuroko and Kagami were coming too.

~~~~Time Skip to school~~~~

"Ryan Smith, for the last time! WE. ARE. NOT. SINGING. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. TO YOU!" The teacher yelled at me. The class bursted out laughing, and started to sing anyways. I stood up and started to dance around the classroom. Even after they stopped singing, I kept dancing. "MR. SMITH, SIT DOWN!" The teacher looked pissed. I was surprised, but recovered with a smirk. Dropping on the ground, I sat down and looked up.

"As you were saying~" The teacher looked beyond pissed now.

"IN A CHAIR!" I motioned for Kagami come up, he shrugged and walked up to me.

"Okay, do this..yeah like that..then this..good. How's this teach?" I was sitting in Kagami's lap, who was acting like my human chair. The teacher pulled me outside the classroom by my ear. "Owowowowowowowowowwowow" I hissed out in pain. When we stopped, I was outside in the hallway standing by the door. Teacher had a bucket of water and several books. He put the bucket of water on my head and put the books on my elbows and knees. I was standing in a ninja position. The teacher looked down at me with a smirk.

"Now hold this pose until lunch." He said as he walked into the classroom. Lunch was three hours away...

"YOUR FLIPPIN' EVIL YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled back at him. Laughs were coming out of the classroom...great...I just got burned!

~~~Lunch~~~

"Ow..." I growled out, rubbing my legs. Water was dripping from my forehead, and I sneezed. After a good three hours, I was finally able to get out of the pose. Coach and Captain had seen me in the hallway, causing Rika to burst out laughing. Hyuga just said 'That's what you get for not following your superiors!' . Kagami and Kuroko got let out after awhile...Kagami laughed and Kuroko, being who he is said...

"You look stupid..." He poked my head. I tried to bite his finger, but I caused the water bucket to fall on me. That's why I'm soaking wet. Anyways, we were heading to the lunchroom, getting a sandwich that the second-years were making a big deal of. I sighed, it didn't even sound good...We walked into the lunchroom and I saw how crazy it was.

"Kagami here's my money, get me a sandwich." I said giving him money, and was fixing to go. Kagami had stopped me and pulled me around to face him.

"Oh no you're not!" He yelled at me. The idiot ran head-on into the crowd, and was soon pushed back. "**This is Japanese lunchtime rush! **" He yelled when he landed on his butt, surprised.

"**No dip, Sherlock! We're in Japan, idiot**." I yelled back at him. The guys kept trying to get to the front, but they were always pushed back. Kuroko came up and tapped me on the back.

"I got one..." He said quietly. Everyone looked at him, and yelled at him for not getting any more. Kuroko shrugged and gave the sandwich to me. "Here...Happy Birthday..." I smiled and took the sandwich.

"Thanks, man!" I ruffled his hair. Kagami yelled out in frustration, and decided to go mansurfing...it was quite funny to watch! Soon, though, I got fed up and decided to intervene. "YO OUTTA OF MY WAY PEOPLE!" I yelled really loud, causing everyone to move. Going up to the counter, I purchased the sandwiches. I walked out of the cafeteria with the stunned basketball players behind me. We went up to the roof, where the second-years were, to eat. I laid down on the ground, wanting to fall asleep. As I was about to fall asleep I felt someone nudge me. I opened my eyes to see Kagami handing me and sandwich. Sighing, I sat up and took the sandwich.

"Thanks." I said shoving the sandwich in my mouth. Finishing the sandwich before anyone else could open there's I feel asleep.

~~~~Time skip after school at dinner with Kise and Ryan;)))~~~~

I was waiting for Kise outside of a small café. Shivering, I pulled my coat closer to me.

"RYAN!" Kise yelled running towards me. I smiled and waved. He ran and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged back, loving the sudden warmth. "Oh my gosh, your so cold! How long have you've been waiting?!" He asked worried.

"Not long..I get cold easily!" I said with a smile. We went inside and got our meal. Kise wanted to sit in the back next to the window. I chuckled at his childness. We sat down and began to eat. My mind began to wander to next big game...Shuutoku. They have another GoM on their team. I had a small one at Kaijou's game with Kise, who knows what could happen! If I have another I'll have to qui-

"Ryan!" Kise said breaking me from my train of thought.

"Oh sorry! What were you saying?" I said shaking my head, trying to clear my mind.

"Its fine. You okay? It seems you have something on your mind?" Kise asked worriedly. Sighing, I took a drink of my soda.

"Its our next game." He looked at me confused. "We're up against another one of you guys."

"What? Who?"

"Shuutoku, there's some dude named green* or something like that, on their team..." I muttered taking a sip from his drink. Kise started to laugh, causing everyone to look at us.

"You mean Midorima!" I laughed along with him. "Don't worry! If you do what you do at the game against me, you should be fine!" I nodded, feeling a bit better. We finished our meal and headed to the movie theather. On the way to the square, though, there was music playing and people dancing. There was somebody dancing to Matryoshka. I smiled and walked up to them.

~~~~Kise's POV~~~

Ryan ran up to the dancer and asked if he could dance with him. The dancer smiled and nodded. Ryan smiled as the song played. Everyone cheered as the both of them danced. They were freaking awesome! I was surprised seeing Ryan be able to dance. Ryan was smiling throughout the song, making me laugh. The song soon ended and Ryan high-fived the dancer. Then he walked over to me with a wide grin.

"Ryan!" I heard a voice yell behind us. It was Kurokochii and Kagamichi. What are they doing here? Ryan ran over to them and gave them hugs. Is it me or does Ryan give out alot of hugs? Anyways, Ryan said hi to them and brought them over to me. Kuroko nodded and Kagami grunted. Kagami...I REALLY don't like that dude...but if it's for Ryan...I'll put up with it. The walked to the theater was quiet and awkward, but I don't think Ryan was bothered by it or even noticed it. He kept on talking with Kurokochii, while Kagami and I kept an eye on him. I glanced to the side, looking Kagami and I then realized something...I have competition.

~~~~After the movie, Ryan's POV~~~

"Ryan, are you crying?" Kagami leaned over whispering into my ear. I blushed a little and wiped the stray tears from my eyes.

"N-no!" I whispered harshly back. Kagami leaned back over to his chair with a chuckle. I grabbed my popcorn and started to throw it Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at me. He pulled the stray popcorn from his hair and ate it. I leaned back into my chair with a laugh. My eye lids started to feel heavy and I soon feel asleep.

~~~Kagami's POv~~~

I felt something soft lean on my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Ryan had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and leaned up the arm rest, so Ryan could have more room. The movie ended and Ryan was still fast asleep. I picked him up and put him on my back.

"Ryan fell asleep, so I'll take him home." I said quietly, trying not to wake Ryan up. Kuroko nodded, but Kise seemed hesitant. He then nodded recently, and walked away. Kuroko and I soon parted ways, as we exited the theater. I walked to the subway, and got on the train.

~~Ryan's house~~~

I rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door. She looked surprised to see me.

"Hi, I'm Kagami, Ryan's friend." I said introducing myself. The woman's eyes widen for a second then had a small, sad smile on her face."He fell asleep during the movie, so I decided to walk him...or carry him home." The woman smiled.

"I'm Ryan's mom, Melissa, but you can call me Missy. Oh, come in it must be freezing outside!" I walked inside following Ryan's mom. "Sorry about Ryan, he tends to be a handful." I shook my head and looked at Ryan with a smile. Ryan's mom lead me upstairs up to Ryan's room. His room was neater than I expected. What I found surprising was all the artwork and video games, but I guess it wasn't that surprising though. I set Ryan on his bed and walked out, back down downstairs.

"Thank you for bringing he- him home!" She said happily. I looked at her second and smiled softly.

"No, it was my pleasure." Her smiled widen and she pulled me into a hug.

"Please take care of him." I nodded. Saying goodbye, I walked back out the door out into the cold. I found myself missing the warmth that the nutball gave me. Smiling, I walked home.

~~~Next Morning Ryan's POV~~~

I woke up with a grunt. Sitting up, I realized I was in my bed and I had fallen asleep in the movie. I looked down at my hand and found Kagami's necklace.

"What the...Did he carry me home!" I felt my face heat up quickly, and I hugged my pillow close to me, burying my face into it. 'Oh gosh...'

* * *

**I know it shorter than normal, but I wanted a chapter with Ryan's birthday! Hoped you guys liked it~!**

***Midori means green, and Midorima has midori in it...hints the green hair. Same thing with the other GoM!**


	7. Seirin's New Mascot!

**Well, call me butter cuz I'm on a roll! I hope you guys are liking this, and if there is something you don't like..PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'll try to fix! Anyways, here's chapter seven! Also, I gave Ryan another sibling! His name is Ashton and he's five. He has red hair and green eyes, like Ryan. **

**EDIT: A special thanks to demoness_of_darkness for pointing a few mistakes!**

* * *

"Okay class! I've graded your Science test! Please come up and get yours when I call you." The teacher said getting everyone's attention. It was the last day before golden week, so everyone was itching to get out of class.

"Mr. Smith, come get your test!" The teacher yelled getting my attention. I got up walked to the front and got my test. Sitting down, I saw Kagami lay his head on his desk. He sighed, crumbled up the test, and threw it on the ground. I picked up the paper and looked at his grade...it was a 60. Trying not to laugh, I tapped him on the back. He looked up and turned towards me.

"What do you want?!" He snapped at me. I pointed to his test. He glared. "So what about it!" I sighed.

"If you get any more of these you won't be able to play basketball..." He looked at me wided-eyed. I slapped my forehead. "Don't tell me you just realized that..."

"That test was hard, though! I bet everyone failed it!" He said trying to make himself feel better.

"I made a 82..." Kuroko said behind me. I smirked. Kagami started to freak out. "What about you?" Kuroko asked me.

"Yeah, I bet you did worse than me!" Kagami stated, getting full of himself.

"How much?" He pulled ten bucks from his wallet. I smirked and gave him my test. He looked at the test and growled.

"Here..." He handed me the money. I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"What did you make?" Kuroko asked taking the test from Kagami. "98...How long did you study?"

"I didn't." Everyone in the classroom looked at me. "What, if the teacher goes over it in class, I'll remember it." I said with a shrug. They laughed and went back to the things they were doing.

~~~~~At Practice~~~~~

"-ats it, any questions?" Hyuga asked. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ryan." I walked over to him with my schedule. He looked down at the bracket to where I was pointing.

"I don't get this..." Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"How can you get a 98 on the science test and not get this!" Kagami yelled. I shrugged.

"Where's coach...is she skipping again?" Somebody asked. Suddenly, the gym door slammed open and Coach stormed into the room. "Hey, Coach, are skipping today?"

"**Whoop there it is...**" I muttered under my breath. Kagami looked at me.

"Really?" He asked shaking his head. I smirked and ruffled his hair.

"LIKE HECK I'M SKIPPING!" Coach yelled. I snorted, thinking that she was on 'that time of month'.

"Moron, she went to watch the other team play!" Hyuga scolded. Is it me or does he back her up alot...

"Anyways, take a look at this picture I took." Coach said handing Hyuga her phone. I peeked over Hyuga's shoulder, trying to see the picture. When I saw the picture I glared. It was a cat...I HATE CATS!

"It's cute, but..." Hyuga stuttered out while I kept glaring. Kuroko was staring at the cat like a two-year-old wanting to pet the animal. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, its the next one." Hyuga switched to the next photo. Everyone except Kuroko, Kagami, and I gasped. I was a bit confused on why they would be surprised. These type of player were natural in America. "His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms, and a foreign student from Senegal!" The second-years were spazzing out, almost making me laugh.

"He's just big" Kagami said, making everyone quiet. Hyuga tried saying this 'papa' dude's name, but he couldn't pronounce it right. Everyone started to say his name, but ended up making fun of it.

"We're not getting anywhere" Coach sighed out. "Kuroko! Give him a nickname!" Kuroko looked a bit surprised, but started thinking of one anyways.

"How about 'dad', then" He said thoughtfully.

"What type of naming sense is that?" Koga said confused.

"Ah! Dad's company is a dud*." Izuki muttered to himself coming up with a pun. Everyone started to snicker and snort, making Coach mad. Coach yelled at them, telling them to shut up. She then explained to us that the preliminaries start on May 18! So, Kuroko, Kagami, Ryan! Staring tomorrow you will be having a special training schedule!" I nodded.

~~Time skip~~~

Days quickly turned into weeks as we practiced our freakin' butts off! Coach had us training after school, on the weekends, and every free second we had. I haven't seen Kise in weeks! My hair started randomly grow out at an incredible rate. It now sits on my shoulders and my bangs are starting to go into my eyes, so I have to push it back with a headband. I can't count how many time a teacher has yelled at me to cut my hair. For some odd reason...I don't want to cut it. Anyways, Ash and I were on our way to my game with Shinkyou Gakuen. Mom told me I have to take Ash with me since he doesn't have school.

"**What are you doing, bubba?**" I asked looking up at him because he was on my shoulders. He smiled and looked down at me. I had his backpack, which had his stuff in it, on my shoulder because he didn't want to carry it.

"**I'm bwaiding sissy's haiw!**" He said with a grin. I chuckled. The team wasn't in sight so I wasn't worried about Ash calling me sissy.

"**Listen, Ash, you can't call me sissy around the guys and the other teams, okay." **He was confused, but nodded anyway."**Tell me when you see everyone, okay!**" He started to look around excitedly. When he found them, he tugged on my hair pointing to the direction where they were standing. I laughed and jogged over to them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! This little guy didn't want to get up." I said taking Ash off of my shoulders. "**Here put your bag on**" Ash started to pout. I got down on my knees and made sure that Kagami wasn't paying attention. "**Sissy has to carry her own bag, okay.** " He slowly nodded and put on his back. I stood up.

"Who is this cute guy!" Coach asked waving at Ash. I told him what she said. He smiled at walked up to her

"**I'm Ash!**" He yelled and I translated. Coach squealed. I chuckled and patted Ash's head. He grabbed my hand as we started to walk inside. When we got inside and headed to the locker room. I was trying to find my glasses and headband, but they weren't in my bag.

"**Hey wook I'm Wyan!**" I heard Ash yell behind me. Turning around, I saw him running around with my glasses and headband on. Everyone was staring at him, wondering what he was doing. Kagami,while laughing, told them what he was doing, causing them to chuckle. He stood up and walked over to Ash, carrying a hamburger.

"**Here take a big bite out of this!**" He said with a chuckle. Ash took a big bite out of the hamburger, giving him chubby cheeks. Everyone started to burst out laughing. He looked like a smaller version of me.

"**Okay, you little terd. Gimme my stuff back. **" He grinned and ran into my arms. I took my glasses and headband off of him and put them on. Everyone else had walked out of the locker room, leaving Ash and I alone.

"**Sissy, I'm twiwsty!**" He said swallowing the food in his mouth. I sat him down and gave him a drink of my water bottle. We then walked out of the locker room into the gym. Coach was already on the bench. While the other were looking for 'dad', I walked over to the bench. I sat Ash on the bench in between Koga and Coach. Getting down onto his level, I looked at him seriously.

"**I want you to be good, okay. Don't bother the others unless it's an emergency. They have to pay attention to the game. I'll take you to get a snack at half-time, so be patience.**" He nodded. I turned to Coach.

"He only knows some Japanese, but it's not much. You can tell him to be quiet and he'll understand." She nodded with a smile. I turned to Koga and told the same thing, but added some things. "He knows how to ask to go to the bathroom, just take him there and the rest should be fine." He nodded. I kissed Ash on the forehead and ran over to Kagami and Kuroko. "Sorry, I had to get Ash comfortable." They nodded. "So, what did I miss."

"Nothing much...except Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles being called children." Kagami said with a snort. I tried to hold back my laughter back, but it was too hard.

"Will you please quit calling me a kid..." He said. We lined up on the half-court line, facing the other team. Kuroko had convinced Coach to let him be a starter for this game, just the thought caused me to laugh. Anyways, the whistle blew, and Kagami and 'Dad' jumped up after the ball. 'Dad' had caught the ball, and with his sheer height, shot the ball, score points for his team. I glared and caught the ball, passing it to Hyuga. Hyuga threw the ball, but 'Dad' jumped up and caught it.

"**WYAN'S TEAM IS POO POO!**" Ash yelled with a giggle.

"**SHUT UP, ASH! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!**" I yelled back at him, causing him to gulp.

"That's not fair they have a foreign player!" Koga yelled. I turned to him and glared.

"Ummm...I'm American! Which mean I'm FOREIGN! SUCK IT UP!" I yelled once again. They all gulped, causing Ash to giggle. Kagami then started to block 'Dad', causing 'Dad's' accuracy to drop. Mitobe had taught him well.

~~~After Game~~~

"**Bye, bye poo poo head!**" Ash giggled waving at 'Dad'. Kagami and I started to laugh. I said my goodbyes and Ash and I headed home.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

Things were going surprisingly smooth. We kept advancing on in the tournament, and making a name for Seirin. Ash had insisted that he go every game, and made himself the team little mascot. Coach had made him his own little uniform that he wore to each game. He made me teach him how to play basketball and he started to show at practice. Everyone would help out on teaching him how to play. For a kid his age, he was pretty dang good. He started to pick up on Japanese, and now he could hold up a conversation, with the help of Kagami and I. What I'm trying to say is that Ash is now a part of Seirin's basketball team.

"**Wyan! Wyan! Wake up! You have a game!**" Ash yelled in my ear. I sat up to see him already for the game. He even had my bag packed and clothes setting out. Smiling, I gave him a kiss and got up.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes. We'll go out for breakfast, okay!" He nodded and ran downstairs. I quickly took and shower and threw on my clothes. Making my way downstairs I saw Nate and Kyle at the table in their uniforms too. "**Morning guys! Ash and I are going out for breakfast if you wanna come.**" I said grabbing my keys.

"I have to eat with my team." Nate said sadly. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He smiled back.

"Nah, I'm going early, so I can warm up." Kyle said with a yawn. I gave them both a kiss and said goodbye. Ash did the same causing us to laugh. I picked up our bag and walked out the door. Ash hoped in the truck and buckled up.

"Why don't you pick the song." He smiled and started to search for a song.

~~~After the first game~~~

So, apparently those thugs Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, and I had run into a while were on a basketball team. We have scared them so much that they played terribly. Ash was laughing the while game. The atmosphere soon turned from light to heavy within an instant. Shuutoku high had walked into the room. Kagami had told Coach that he was going to introduce himself. I suddenly got worried and told Ash to stay with Coach. Running over to Kagami, I looked at who he was talking to. Midorima Shintarou, the GoM best shooter.

"You're Midorima Shintarou, right?" Kagami asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, so what of it." He said, making my eyes twitch. "Who are you guys." Kagami held out his hand, and Midorima looked surprised. I knew what Kagami going to do. Before he could, I grabbed the maker from his hand and grabbed Midorima's face, pulling towards me. I wrote my name and number on his forehead. Kagami and the rest of the team started to laugh.

"Next time, think before you start acting arrogant!" I said trying not to laugh. He looked furious. I walked away and got Ash. "Hey, I going to take him to get a snack. I'll be back in a bit." I told Kuroko. He nodded as I put Ash on my shoulders. We walked over to the snack bar and got some food and drinks. Ash was making a mess, so I got and started to wipe his face.

"Ryan!" I heard a voice shout. Turning around, I saw Kise running towards me. I smiled and stood up. He ran up a pulled me into his signature hugs. I laughed and hugged back. "It's been so long! How have you been." He asked excitedly.

"I've been awesome. Ho-" I was about to asked, but Ash cut me off.

"Wyan who is that?" He asked curiously. I smiled and pushed him in front of me. Kise smiled and got down on his knee.

"I'm Ryan's friend, Kise!" He smiled. Ash looked at me with a weird smile, but turned back to Kise.

"I'm Ryan's little brother, Ash. Do you like Ryan? Beacuse I'm sure you don't going around hugging people like that." Ash said questionably. Kise looked surprised and started to blush. I laugh and patted his head. Kise soon laughed along and ruffled Ash's hair. He leaned down to whisper in Ash's ear. Ash's eyes got wide and nodded with a smile. "Do you play basketball too!"

"Yes, I love to play basketball! What about you?" Kise said childishly. I smiled as I watch them both talk. Looking at the time, I realized that we've been here too long.

"I'm sorry, Kise, but Ash and I have to go." I said sadly. Kise got up with a grunt and looked at me. He smiled, ruffled Ash's hair, and walked over to me. I looked at him funny as he leaned down. He kissed me cheek and walked away. I started to blush furiously and looked down at Ash.

"What did he tell you?" I asked. Ash smirked.

"It's a secret~" He said, grinning. I sighed and we back to the others.

~~~After watching the Shuutoku game~~~

Midorima was good. He was on a whole other level than Kise. My face started to heat up thinking about him. I shook my head.

"You alright?" Kagami asked. I looked at him, and told him I was fine. He stopped me and looked me in the eyes. I started to blush even more as his gaze bore into me. "Ryan, tell me."

"Its nothing, I just ran into Kise." Kagami looked surprised. He looked mad. "Are you okay?" I asked switching roles. He nodded. Ash came running up to Kagami and I.

"Kagami! Can I ride on your shoulders?" He asked happily. Kagami smiled and put him on his shoulders. I smiled as they began to talk. Kagami, just like Kise, whispered something into Ash's ear. He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead, making me blush. Something was different, though, Kise made me blushed, but Kagami made my heart skipped a beat. Where he had kissed me was on fire. I touched my cheek and looked up at him. He and Ash had silly grins on their faces.

"Jerk..." I muttered under my breath. They both started to laugh.

* * *

**Welp, that's chapter seven! I think you guys can guess on who I chose Ryan to end up with! I hope you enjoyed it! Now to do a buttload of homework...UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Well, that's random

***gets down on one knee* My Beloved Reader, will you please comment? TADA! Here's chapter 8! Okay, I started Volleyball, so I might update a little slower! Don't worry I'll update as much as I can! ENJOY, BROS! SEIHO HERE WE FREAKIN' COME! P.S: I have a facebook fanpage, deviantart, and a Youtube channel. Go check them out! All link are on my profile!**

* * *

We had won our two games yesterday, giving us our entry into the semi-finals. Everyone on the team was sore (except Coach), even Ash was sore. He had a run in with a door yesterday...he's been hanging out with me too much. Anyways, Kagami and Kuroko had decided to eat lunch in the classroom. Kuroko had a sandwich and a small juice, while Kagami's desk was covered in sandwiches. I, on the other hand, had left the school and ate lunch with Ash. He had a class party that Mom and Dad couldn't go to. Ash made me play basketball with his classmates. I about died...those kids are wild! When I got back it was still lunch time, so I decided to take a nap.

"Oh, Kagami, Kuroko, and Ryan! Great timing, can you come help me with these boxes?" Coach asked randomly when she passed our classroom.

"...and there goes my nap." I muttered picking my head up from my desk. She was smirking when she handed us the boxes. Kagami started to call her the devil...Did he just realize that? Anyways, we took the boxes down to the locker room. Coach had us set them down next to a tv...wait... When did we get that?! She sent us back up to our room and I was wonder what were in those boxes.

~~~At Practice~~

I got to leave class earlier to pick up Ash, and I was on my way to practice. Ash was jumping around because he was excited to see everyone...that he just saw yesterday. Where does he get hyperness from?!

"**How was school, bubba?**" I asked Ash, causing him to quit running through the hallway. He ran back to me and grabbed my hand.

**"AWESOME! My friends said you were the coolest brother ever!**!" Ash yelled, getting excited again. I heard a snort down the hallway and I turned to see Kagami.

"**PICK YOUR FEET UP, KAGAMI!**!" I yelled making Kagami run faster. He started to glare at me. Laughing, I pushed him into the gym. We walked in the locker room to see everyone huddled around the random tv I saw early.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Ash asked jumping in Hyuga's lap. Hyuga was a bit surprised, but let him sit anyways.

"Watching a video of our next opponent." Coach said excitedly. My eyes widen.

"I don't watch videos of my opponents, so I'll be in the gym...**and Ash...no spoilers** ." Ash nodded. I quickly changed and went out in the gym to practice. Sighing, I started to do my usual workout that I do at home. After my warm-up, I went to look for a bar to do pull-ups on. I found one and I started to do one hand pull-ups.

"**Ryan!" **An all to familiar voice said breaking me from my workout. I dropped down from the bar to see my long time friend, Ari Reynolds. My eyes widen and I ran over to her. She was the same as ever. Her brown, wavy hair was pinned back with her favorite flower pins, and she wore her favorite purple sweater that made her big brown eyes pop. Since her sweater went passed her knees, she wore black leggings underneath with her favorite combat boots. To top it all off she wore a fedora with her signature glasses that matched mine.

"**ARI!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pulling her into a big bear hug. She smiled and hugged back.

"What the-" The players said in unison as they walked out of the locker room. Smirking, I came up with a hilarious idea. I walked over to Ari and smacked her on the butt. She rolled her eyes at me and decided to go along with it.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked glaring at Ari. Smiling, I pulled Ari close.

"My best friend, Ari Reynolds. She's from America too!" I said cheerfully. Kagami let out a breath of relief, for some odd reason.

"If she's from America...Why is she in Japan?" Kuroko asked me, coming up behind Ari. She jumped up into my arms. I dropped her, making her hiss out in pain.

"Wait...what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly, realizing the situation. She looked at me with a sad smile. Sucking in my breath, I felt like I knew what she was going to say. I pulled her away from everyone, knowing of her shyness. When we were away from everyone she thanked me. "**Ari**" I said in a serious voice. "**What's going on?**" She took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"**Grandma's gone...and I didn't want to be alone in that house. I came here to be with you and your family**." I sighed a pulled her into a hug. She hugged me tight and I patted her head. I smiled softly, and thanked God that she was here.

~~~~~At the Seiho game~~~

"Crap, I'm nervous.." Furihata muttered to himself. I snort, but held my tongue. Ari and Ash had ran off to who knows where. One second they were right next to me and the next...they were gone. Sighing, I set my bag down, and l sat down on the bench. Suddenly, music started to burst out of the speakers. Not just any music...it was my playlist music that I gave to Ari before I left America. Okay, so I have a slight idea where they went...

"YES, SHE KNOWS ME ALL TO WELL!" I yelled jumping up, grabbing a ball from Kagami's hand. Being the boss I am, I started to warm-up to the beat of the music. Kagami joined me after a while, and I was kicking his butt. We decided to have a dunking contest until the game started, but Coach yelled at us because we were wasting our energy. She made us put the balls away, and we had to examine our opponents. I looked at my opponent team, but I wasn't impressed. All of a sudden, my favorite song started to play, and I started to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, your hair is really red. Scary!" Some random dude said to Kagami who was standing right next to me. As my jam was ruined, I turned to him and gave him a glare.

"**That's not the only thing scary about us...**" I muttered under my breath, making Kagami stare at me.

"Hey, senpai, is this the person you said was strong?!" He asked his Captain. "I'm glad Seirin has a strong, you know being we-" I punched the brat in the stomach, cutting him off. He wheezed and clutched his stomach.

"HUH! WHAT WAS THAT?! WEAK?" I yelled kicking him down and held him down. He yelled out in pain. "**COME ON SUCK IT UP, YA BABY! WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE?!**" I screamed in his face. He started calling for help. I got fed up with his screams, so I slammed his face into the ground. "**SHUT UP! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF!**!" Suddenly, I was pulled of him and was carried off towards the locker room by Kagami. "**HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEMME AT 'IM! THE BRAT HAD IT COMIN'!**" I yelled in protest. When I finally was let go, my head slammed into the floor. "Oww..."

"RYAN! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" Coach yelled at me. I stood up and stared at her.

"He annoyed me, so I did what I usually do when someone annoys me." I responded nonchalantly. Everyone started at me.

"So, that means to slam their faces into the ground?!" Hyuga asked angrily. I thought for a second.

"Hmmm...that's one way to put it. Usually, I punch them until they're quiet, but that works too." I stated with a shrug. The room went quiet. Ari you lucky dog...

~~~Ari's POV!~~

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. 'Somebody must be talking about me. I must be famous or something...or I must have a secret admirer!' I thought happily.

"Bless you!" Ash said happily. I smiled at the little squirt and ruffled his hair. We then continued our way to the snack bar.

~~~~BACK TO RYAN'S POV!~~~~

"If you guys win both games...I'll kiss you~" Coach said trying to give us a motivator. Everyone made weird-out faces and shook their heads. Coach made a depressed face because no one accepted her offer.

"YOU IDIOTS! ACCPET THE OFFER EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Hyuga yelled at us. Coach laid down in the floor in depression.

"Can I have mine now?" I asked, making everyone look at me in surprise. Coach slapped her forehead and told me she was kidding. "So...no ice cream?" I asked, making Kagami hit me in the head "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Ryan! This is no time to be joking around!" Kagami yelled in my face.

"Good grief, I only wanted to lighten the mood. No need to be a fun sucker, Kagami.." I muttered to only where Kagami could here. He glared down at me. Hyuga then gave us a speech to lift our spirits and I soon found myself lined up on the half-court, facing the other team. The announcer then stated what teams were on what side. When he said Seirin, I cheered, making everyone stare at me.

"What?** COME AT ME BRO?**" I yelled at the other team, making the dude I was fighting earlier, shrink back. The whistle blew, startling me a bit. Shaking it off, I got into position, and waited for an opening.

~~~~A small time skip to Ari!~~~

Seiho had made twelve points before we could ever get the ball, and the pressure was great. I hope Ryan will be okay...

"**Will sissy be okay?**" Ash asked, pulling on my sweater. I looked down at and smiled.

"**She'll be just fine**!" I said making him smile. A voice suddenly called out Ash's name, and I got into kick-butt-mother-hen mode. I spun my leg around, hitting something...or someone. Let's hope its something...

"HEY! Why did you do that?!" The voice yelled angrily. I looked down at what I kicked...a drink...HEY! I'm getting better! Take that, Ryan! I said I could turn gymnastics into Karate! Shaking my head, I looked at the owner of the spilled drink. My mouth hung open and Ash tugged on my shirt.

"Don't worry, Ari. This is Kise, Ryan and I's friend!" He said with a big grin. I smirked and threw my arm around Kise's shoulder. Looking at him seriously, I asked.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He looked at me surprised, but then laughed.

"Yep, I can tell why Ryan's friends with you!" He said with a laugh. "What's your name?"

"Ari Reynolds, nice to meet you, Kise." I said shaking his hand. "But seriously, did it hurt?" Ash sighed and shook his head.

~~~~Back to Ryan~~~~

Coach had sat me down on the bench, so I wouldn't kill anyone. I might've gotten a bit mad...but seriously I need to calm down. Spending the last five minutes trying to calm down, I realized something, being on the bench makes things worse. Kagami, who was on the court, seemed he was about to explode. Everyone was trying to get him to calm down, but nothing was working.

"Coach, let me back in!" I yelled at her with a serious face. She nodded, understanding the situation. With a quick switch, I was back out on the court. "KAGAMI!" I yelled walking up to him. Pulling, him down to where we were face-to-face, I kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasped and I believe I heard a few whistles. "Calm down, okay?" I said blushing furiously. He nodded with his face looking like his hair. I can't believe that worked...

"Ummm...I thought you said you weren't gay?" Kuroko said running right next to me. I shrugged and ran up to Kagami, who seemed much more calm. Now, things are about to get interesting.

~~~Ari POV!~~~

**"*WHISTLE* GO RYAN!**!" I whistled, while covering Ash's eyes, when I saw Ryan kissing Kagami. Ash and I were still up in the stands because I wanted to hangout longer with Kise and Kasamatsu. Speaking of Kise, He looked sad when Ryan kissed Kagami. Stupid Ryan...doesn't even realize when boys fall head over heals for her. I was surprised that I actually felt a bit jealous, seeing Kise look at Ryan like that. Knowing I had to do something, I walked up to Kise and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry they're plenty of fish in the sea, and with those looks...I bet you can easily find someone else." I said with sympathy. He looked at me surprised, and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Uh...can't breathe..." He quickly let go.

"Sorry!" He said, bowing. I told him that it was fine, and to quit bowing. He stood back up and asked for my number. Wow, he sure bumps back quick...Anyways, I gave him my number and he gave my his. I smiled with a small blush, realizing that a hot dude asked ME for MY number! I LOVE JAPAN!

"**ARI, ASH GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!**" Ryan yelled from the court. Giggling, I told Kise and Kasamatsu bye and picked Ash up, running down to the court. Oh, Ryan...

~~Kise POV~~~~

'Maybe Ryan isn't the one I love...This girl...she's...different than any other I have met! Yeah, Ryan was very different and can play basketball, maybe I was caught in the moment with Ryan...Ari...

~~Ryan's POV~~~

Coach had called a time-out and started to explain that Seiho was using a martial art technique. I didn't really get it, but I understood that whatever they did made me freaking mad.

"OKAY!" I yelled, making everyone stare at me. "I'm going to beat the living crap out of them!" Kagami sighed and shook his head. Everyone smiled and agreed.

"Did we miss anything?" Ari said, finally getting to the bench. Ash giggled and ran into my arms.

"Where did you go?" I asked. He looked at me and looked like he was going to go into great detail. "Wait, I think, I might not want to know..." Ash looked confused, but nodded anyways. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat him down on the bench. "Now, you little missy are grounded from drawing for a whole day!" I yelled at Ari. She looked at me in horror.

"You can't! That's like taking food from you! Don't do this!" She yelled, getting scared. I took a deep breath.

"Its for your own good...give me your sketchbook." She handed me her book with a sad look. I took the book and handed to Rika, telling her not to give it to Ari. Coach nodded a bit confused, and Ari crossed her arms.

"I hate you..." She muttered. I smirked and flicked her hat off.

"Love ya too!" I giggled, running back on the court. Kagami looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" He asked rubbing his forehead. I laughed, then quickly put on a serious face.

"Very!" I pumped my fist in the air and started to run around.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmmm...I had about three cups of coffee and four cups of tea! Oh, and I ate pop tarts for breakfast. Why, do you ask?" I tilted my head to the side. Kagami slapped his forehead.

"...nothing, Ryan..." He sighed out. Kagami then went up to Izuki and asked for the ball. Ikuzi asked him why he wanted it"Because, they're human and they have a weakness. I'm going to find it, and beat them with it!" He said with his famous 'tiger' grin. I smiled.

"I'm with you every step of the way!" I said slapping Kagami on the back. He turned and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and my face started to flush. Quickly, I shook it off, and focused on the game. I silently prayed that Kagami wouldn't smile like that during a play or when he passes the ball to me...we'll be in big trouble if he does.

* * *

**Welp, Its like 12:50 in the morning, so I'm going to bed...Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ari is my friend's OC, so all credit for that character goes to her! If something doesn't make sense in any of the chapters, just ask and I'll try to explain! LOVE YOU GUYS BUNCHS! KEEP READING:)))))**


	9. Valentine's Day!

**Here's a filler...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, BROS. Will you be my Valentine?**

* * *

Valentine's Day...a day of chocolate and heartbreak. Well, just chocolate...it least for me. Anyways, today I woke up with people jumping on top of me. I had opened my eyes to Nate, Kyle, and Ash all laughing and pulling me into a big bear hug. Smiling, I hugged them back.

"**Happy Valentine's Day, guys!**" I said ruffling Nate's hair and putting Ash in my lap. Ash looked up me with a huge smile.

"**Hey sissy will you be my walentine?**" He asked with his big green eyes. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"**I would love to, bubba**." He yelled 'yes' and jumped out of my lap.

"**Come on Wyan! Get dwess!**" Ash said running into my closet. Chuckling, I went after him. Nate and Kyle walked out of my room and went downstairs. After I got dressed, I helped Ash put on his clothes and comb his crazy hair. I picked Ash up and we went downstairs. When we went into the kitchen we saw valentine gifts on the table. Ash tugged on my shirt asking to be let down. I put him down and he took off towards the table. He picked up his bag and tore it open like a mad man. Ash smile grew when he saw what he got. He ran over to me and showed me. A teddy bear, spongebob chocolates, and a spiderman jacket is what was jumbled up in his arms. I smiled and helped him set his stuff on the table. Ash set his stuff down and handed me my valentine. My valentine was from my dad and the card said...

_Dear Ryan, _

_I love you my baby girl and I'm going to be valentine this year. No boy will be taking you away from me._

_Love,_

_Dad _

I laughed and shook my head. My other gifts were a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and some new basketball shoes. I smiled and sat down at the table to eat my breakfast. A huge crash came from upstairs and Ari came running down. She ran at me and grabbed in a huge hug.

"**HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!**" She yelled in my ear, causing all of us to laugh. Suddenly, her phone went off. She looked at me surprised and pulled out her phone. After she read her text, a squeal came from her mouth. She started to say stuff, but it came out too fast that I couldn't understand. Shoving her phone in my face, I finally understood. Kise asked her out for dinner.

"**Not so single are we?**" I said with my eyebrow raised. She punched my arm and sat down.

~~~~At Practice~~~~

"Kagami~ Why won't Kuroko marry me?!" I asked Kagami in a whiny voice.

"Because he doesn't like you!" Kagami yelled at me. I went into my Tamaki emo corner. Ari came running up to me and pulled me into a hug for the thousandth time today. Sighing, I patted her head.

"*Sniff* You smell good~" She said sniffing me. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm covered in sweat...how do I smell good?! Is there something wrong with your nose?" I said shoving her face in my armpit. She started to yell at me and tried to push away.

"Wait...you shave your armpits?" Koga asked. I sighed.

"My mom made me...my dream was to grow out my armpit hair so long that I could braid it with my actual hair." I said sitting down in depression.

"Shhh...that's a sensitive subject!" Ari scolded. Everyone shook their heads. Practice ended soon after that whole ordeal and I was in the locker room changing. I opened my locker to find a note saying to meet somebody at the park.

"**What the- Am I that good looking?**" I shook my head and pulled out my stuff. Ari was sitting in the bleachers waiting for me.

"Took you long enough..." She muttered. I'm guessing she's wanting to get home, so she can get ready...or she's on that lovely time of month...either one.

"Here take this" I said handing her my bags. She stared at me like I grew two heads. "Someone wants me to meet them at the park...here take my car home." She smirked and took the keys.

~~~At the Park~~~~~

I reached the park soon enough and I saw Kagami sitting on the swings. A bit surprised I walked over to him. When I got closer, I noticed he had roses, hamburgers, a milkshake, and a teddy bear.

"Kagami?" I said causing he to look up. With a nervous smile he stood up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ryan." He said handing me the gifts with a blush.

"Thanks!" He smiled and leaned down, close to my face. I could feel his hot breath in the cool winter air. Closing in the space between us...he kissed me. When he pulled away, we stared at each other. "Oh wow..." Kagami started to laugh as I was confused.

"I kiss you..and that's all you have to say!" He said with a goofy smile. Still chuckling, he grabbed my hand and lead me to where ever he wanted to take me. He finally stopped in front of a bench and he sat down. I noticed that he was still holding my hand, but I didn't mind. We sat and talked for some time before we noticed the sun had set.

"I'll take you home." Kagami said a bit disappointed. I smiled up at him making him smile back.

~~~To Ari!~~~~

I was running late to my 'date' with Kise, making me even more nervous. When I finally arrived, I saw Kise sitting at a table in the restaurant that he told me to meet him at. I walked in and to the table. Kise stood up and pulled out my chair for me. He smiled the whole time, making me blush.

"Here, I got you these." He said handing me a box of chocolate and roses. I smiled and thanked him. "I'm glad you like them. It took me forever to decided on what to get you." I looked at him in surprised.

"You didn't need to do all of this!" I said blushing. He smiled at me.

"No, I wanted to!" He said smoothly. "I wanted to make things special." Smiling, I nodded at him. Soon, we ordered, ate, and left the restaurant. Kise said he wanted to take me home. We slowly made our way back to the house. Time flew by as we talked and joked around. When we arrived home, I was a bit surprised. Kise looked down at me with a sad smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for the awesome date." He said softly.

"Alight, alright! Leave room for Jesus!" Ryan yelled at us. I realized how close we were. Blushing, I said my goodbyes and walked inside. Ryan and I walked upstairs and talked about our valentine's day.

* * *

**I hope you guys had an awesome Valentine's Day! What did you guys get! I got three singing telegrams and a bunch of candy! The next chapter should be posted this weekend! Sorry for the short chapter! **

**Happy Valentine's Day, Phyllis:D! **


	10. Great, more problems

**So, you guys like Ari! That's great! I love when you guys comment! Anyway, what pairings do you guys want to see? If I like the idea I might use it! Give me some ideas, and I'll see if I can make them work! With all that said, here's chapter 10. I can't believe I'm this far 0.o! Thanks for all of the support! **

* * *

I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first? Good news? Well, we ended up tying the score, but the bad news is Kagami has four fouls. That idiot...Coach and Captain wanted him to sit out and to shut up, but he kept protesting. Kuroko and I both hit Kagami in the stomach.

"Will just have to beat them without you, Kagami." I said and Kuroko agreed with me. Kagami grabbed both of our heads in a death clutch. I grabbed his hand and started to kick him in the stomach. Lets just say he let go...

"That's nice, Ryan, but you're not playing this half." Hyuga said. I turned to him with a surprised look. Before I could protest, he raised his hand. "We need you guys in the Shuutoku game, so shut up and sit down." Mumbling threats, I sat down on the bench with my arms crossed. Kagami sat down with a grumble. Kuroko went to Hyuga, asking if he could play. Kagami stood up and grabbed Kuroko's head in another death grip.

"I think the person with the four fouls should stay on the bench..." Kuroko said looking Kagami straight in the eyes. Sighing, I punched Kagami in the stomach again. He glared at me, and I waved him off. I looked at Hyuga and Kuroko.

"Kuroko, let me play. You need your rest for the next game." I said putting my hand on Kuroko's shoulder. He nodded and pulled Kagami to the bench. Hyuga sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine...you'll be up against that other first-year." I smirked and cracked my knuckles. With a menacing laugh, I walked up to my position.

"Oh...its just you...I was hoping for Kagami." The other first year said disappointed. I glared at him causing him to step back a little.

"Don't be thinking that you're all that...it's annoying." I sighed out. He looked at me in shocked, like it was the first time someone has told him that. Sighing, I waved him off and focused on the game. Things quickly went in our direction, and we quickly tied the score. The other team started to freak out and they started to up their defense. It was a man-on-man defense. The other first-year was guarding me, causing me to smirk.

"Your guys' defense is pretty good, but...not good enough. I see one major flaw, though, you guys only protect the ground...not the air." I said smirking. He looked at me confused, and before he could say anything, I threw the ball in the air. Laughing like a maniac, I flipped over him, catching the ball. Mitobe was just up ahead, and I looked up at him, sending him a telepathic message. He nodded as I passed the ball to him. Soon enough, he was guarded like I was excepting. Quickly, he threw the ball in the air like a did, but the only difference is that I jumped on top of him, using my hand to balance on his head. Hey, five years of ballet and gymnastics really helps out in basketball. I quickly threw the ball to Hyuga, who made a three-pointer, winning the game. We all jumped up, and cheered. Ari and I did our victory dance, and Ash was dancing with Kagami. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, a voice started yelling at us. I turned to see that one annoying first-year. Glaring, I walked up to him.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier...do we?" I asked him. He gulped and shook his head rapidly. "Good." I walked away back to the others. Coach started to cry because she was so happy. Hyuga went up to her and patted her head and told her to stop crying. I made hand into a heart shape and put it where I could see Aida and Hyuga through it.

"**Yup, I can see it. What about you, Ari?**" I asked Ari. She leaned over and looked through.

"**Totally! *stares* Now only if they kissed.**" She said with a bored sigh. I facepalmed and shook my head. We all walked into the locker room. I sat on the ground leaning up against a locker. With a big sigh, I slumped down. Coach went on about something that I didn't care about. Nearly asleep, I felt someone shake me. Cracking open my eyes, I saw Kagami holding out some stuff.

"Here put your sweats back on, and take some amino acids." Kagami said softly. He helped me up and handed me my stuff one-by-one. After doing, all that crap, I sat back down with a groan. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

~~~Kagami's POV~~~

I chuckled when I saw Ryan fall asleep. He shiver a bit and curled up a bit more. Sighing, I sat down and pulled him close to me. He then curled up against me and stopped shivering.

"**...Kagami...**" Ryan mumbled in his sleep. I looked down at him in shock, but smiled. Soon, my eye lids started to fell heavy. Before, I fell asleep I leaned down and kissed Ryan. He smiled and sighed, burring his head in my chest. Smiling, I fell asleep.

~~~~Ari's POV~~~~

Smirking, I pulled out my phone and started to take pictures. After I was finished, I turned to everyone, who were staring at the scene that played before them.

"So...Ryan turned Kagami gay?..." Kuroko said buntly. I turned to him in shocked and pointed to Ash. The good thing was that Ash was playing on his iPad and had his headphones on.

"Hello! Little ears!" Kuroko looked at me unamused. Everyone just shrugged it off and went on with what they were doing. Kuroko had left to use the restroom. After a while, Aida stood up and told everyone it was time to go. Kuroko shook Kagami's shoulder and Kagami looked down at Ryan. He took off his sweats and folded the pants up, carefully placing Ryan's head on it. Then, he placed his jacket over her like a blanket. Ryan moved a bit but was still once again. Everyone walked out of the locker room except for me. Ryan started to toss and turn, like she was having a nightmare.

"**...no...leave...not her...me...ALICE**!" Ryan yelled sitting straight up. I looked at her in shock. She quickly composed herself and stood up. Her eyes widen when she saw that I was still there.

"**Ryan...don't tell me your still having nightmares about that?**" Ryan glared at the ground, but continued to walk out the room. "**Why, Ryan? That happened two years ago**." She looked at me with an emotionless gaze.

"**Because...it was my fault.**" My eyes widened, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"**Ryan! That was a freak accident! I..no we..thought we had explained this to you! Plus, you haven't had an attack for months!**" She sighed.

"**Try hours...Well, I have a game to play**." She said as she walked out.

~~~Ryan's POV~~~

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, and I walked out to the court. Everyone was in a huddle, talking over a strategy. I ran up to them and joined the group.

"Oh, sleeping beauty decided to wake up..." Hyuga mumbled. I glared at him. Hyuga laid out the lines and he put Kuroko and Kagami, placing me on the bench. Ash sat next to me and looked at me curiously.

"**Does Ryan's stomach hurt?**" Ash asked innocently. I looked down at him with a glare, causing him to shrink back. Realizing what I had done, I reached out to Ash, but he shrunk back more. Angst started fill my system, and I stood up. Quickly, I ran outside. There was a tree where nobody was around. I sat down in the shade, and I pulled my knees to my chest. Taking in deep breaths, I tried calming myself down. My head started to hurt, and I started to hear a voice.

"**Ryan...Ryan, why did you let me go? Did you hate me that much?**" Her voice reverberated in my head. I put my hands to my ears.

"**SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! Leave me alone!**" I yelled. Tears were running down my cheeks, and my breaths were like hiccups. Her voice only got louder and louder. "I'm so sorry that you died...but why me? Why do pester me and not Ari?!"

"**Its all in your mind! You can't get over that stood there and did nothing while Ari risked her life. I can't believe I called you my friend. If it weren't for me...you'd probably never play basketball again.**" My fist were clenched because I knew she was right. "**I'm your weakness...or should I say drive. You think if you play you keep me living! Ha, what a joke! You couldn't help Kuroko from getting hurt in the last game and now you made Ash scared of you!**" Having enough, I look up with a glare to see...nothing. Sighing, I leaned up against the tree and closed my eyes, having enough for one day.

"**Why can't things be peaceful just for one day...**" I sighed, standing up. Knowing that everyone would worry, I walked back into the gym. When I got back, I was greeted by a worried Ari and Ash. I hugged Ari tight, and she patted my back, knowing what I need. Ash was sobbing and pulling at my shorts. I picked him held him tight.

"**I'm so sorry, bubba. Please forgive me**." I said patting his back. He nodded and put his head in the crook of my neck. I walked over and sat down on the bench. Coach looked at Ash then to me.

"What's wrong? Is he not feeling well?" She asked with a worried expression. I chuckled a bit.

"No when this little guys starts crying it takes him a while to stop." She giggled and nodded. I turned my attention to the game that had already started. Things seemed like they were going our way, but I knew it wouldn't last long. They switched out players and put in Midorima's friend Takao. Midorima was up against Kagami and Kuroko placed against Takao. Sighing, I had a bad feeling about the next couple of plays. Takao started to talk to Kuroko, but when the whistle blared, Kuroko disappeared. The small victory was short lived when Takao found Kuroko and stole the ball from him.

"It's just like my eagle eye...wait...no. His range is wider...he has the hawk eye!" Izuki said.

"Eagle eye..hawk eye...it doesn't matter what he has! We're still going to beat them!" I said, making everyone's spirits lift a little. Coach called a time-out and we all huddled around.

"*sigh* We've run into a big problem..." Captain sighed out. I looked to Kuroko.

"Can you think of anything? Do you want to switch?" He shook his head. Smiling, I ruffled his hair. "I'm always here if you need to switch!" He nodded. Coach shook her head.

"Kuroko-kun, what are you going to do?" She asked worriedly. Kuroko thought for a second and turned to Coach.

"I don't know..." I chuckled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You'll think of something, but if you're in a pinch, you can switch with me." Kuroko shook his head.

"You already did alot of things in the last game. Aren't you tired?" I would be lying if I said no, but I could still play.

"How about this...you play the first and third quarter and I'll play the second and fourth." He nodded. "Unless something happens to our teamwork...we should be fine." Everyone smiled and agreed.

"TIME-OUT OVER!" The ref yelled. I patted Kagami's back and ruffled Kuroko's head. They both smiled and walked back out into the court. As soon as the whistle went off, things went into high-gear. Midorima had the ball, but was already down the court. He went into position to shoot a three-pointer. I just stared as the ball flew up and landed in the basket.

"Well...its been a while since I seen something like that..." I muttered to myself.

"HEY! MR. BOOGER HEAD!" Ash yelled at Midorima, getting his attention...and everyone else's. "Kagami and Kuroko are going to pick you out of there noses!" I shook my head, as everyone else just stared at Ash. Ari was practically on the floor laughing her butt off.

"Ash...quit trying to be cool...your making an idiot of yourself.." Ash cheeks grew red when he realized what he had just done. He dug his head in my chest, and hugged me tight in embarrassment. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! KEEP IN TUNED! **


End file.
